Her Inner Fire
by Lessa Soong
Summary: In the 27th century, a loss has struck the Soong household. Data's many children do the best they can to console their father, with a little help for a tiny ball of energy (not literally) This is an AU from my Fire Starter series.
This is a work of fan fiction. Paramount owns Star Trek and all its universe. I just wish I had one little part of it...Data! You think they would miss him? LOL No copyright infringement is intended. All hail TPTB!

Her Inner Fire

by

Lessa Soong

This story takes place in the in the 27th century. This was actually my first try before the fire starter series was born. But I hit a snag and it stood unfinished for a decade.

There MAY be a part two…

or

there may not.

 _We should have had this thing insid_ _e_ , Corin Soong thought as the wet mist dampened his hair. He tightened his grip on his sister's hand. Kessa nodded at the thought she sensed from her twin.

It was their father's belief that the funeral must be held outside, to honor their mother. Anyone who had known her knew of Lessa Soong's love of the outdoors. So they were all gathered here in Labarre, France to pay tribute and say good-bye. The fields of grapes, ripening on the kilometer long rows of vines filled the view of the valley. Just beyond that, a large majestic stone home. It had been built, rebuilt and built again in the many centuries it had overseen this slightly damp valley.

Here, on the opposite hill above the vines, were all the graves.

The mist was turning to rain, just as the gathering clouds above promised. Grapes needed rain, after all.

Not that Corin's father would mind. He was raining too.

Data Soong sat in the front of those standing, like Corin and Kessa, who stood just behind their father, monitoring him closely.

Data stared at the mahogany coffin adorned with a spray of lilacs that held the body of the woman he had loved for three hundred and two years.

His wife.

The mother of their twenty children. Even he could not count the tears he had cried in the last few days. All of the Soong children, five born and fifteen built, were present with their families. The friends mainly came from Lessa's time as a professor of cybernetic at Starfleet Academy. Even though she had retired three years ago, many of the faculty and previous cadets had still kept in touch. There were also dozens of family members from Lessa's Kalestrian home world. One family in attendance, a cousin to Lessa, now lived on Earth in Montana and had three Born Kalestrian children.

Corin, Data's second son, tall and blonde, with soft yet sharp brown eyes, looked over at the mother of that family. Shinton Shayza held her young daughter in her arms. Katland was the three-year-old's name, Corin remembered. Corin mused how little the child resembled the rest of her family. Coppery red hair, compared to the mother's black. Looking at the rest of the Shayzas, he noticed the rest all looked a little like the cadets in his father's school. All standing, dark, straight, and solemn.

Looking back at the child, who never seemed to stop moving, or scanning the quiet group around her, Corin was caught by her. The child took notice of his eyes on her, gave him a sweet smile and waved. Her mother obviously found the girl's actions offensive and in hushed tones, scolded her. Katland did as she was told, but still stole glances, locking on to Corin with those big golden eyes full of mischief, when she could and that made him smile.

The drizzle got worse, and the temperature was dropping. Even though he felt the cold, as an android it had less effect on him than on his born sister who stood beside him. When she shivered Corin pulled her closer to give her his body heat and keep her warm. Kessa shared the same small frame of their mother and suffered from the cold more than most because of it. She let herself be moved in front of Corin, so he could hold her tighter. Kessa, as blonde as her twin brother, sniffed and wiped away more tears.

Friends and family spoke words describing their memories of Lessa, but Data was not able to speak. He could not bring himself to move from the chair that had been provided for him. He had not been able to stand for this, how could he speak?

How could she be in that box and not by his side? Data choked back tears and tried again not to cry here, but it was almost not worth the effort. The service ended and now came the horrible part where people would come up to him and tell him how sorry they were and ask if they could do anything... How could any of this help? None of it could touch him in his grief. Lessa was gone and nothing was ever going to touch him again, Data was sure of it.

Data could almost hear her voice chiding him for this behavior. The Commandant of Starfleet Academy, crying like a child! She would have told him to stop pouting. Her lavender and crystal eyes trying to tease him out of his morose mood. Data wanted to put on a brave face for her, but his emotions were in too much turmoil.

Years earlier, many years earlier, he had lost the ability to turn his emotion chip on and off at will. Being able to do so now would have helped, but Lessa had been in too deep not to be more than just emotionally connected to her husband. Right now getting beyond the pain was impossible, as there was nothing beyond it.

Alaeda Soong, dark haired, with deep blue eyes, their first built together and oldest living offspring, stood on the other side of her father. With her firm, no nonsense manner she was able to keep the receiving line moving. In under half an hour she had this part wrapped up and her father in the aircar to the other side of the valley and the big house, where the family gathering was to take place.

Once inside, Data found a chair in a quiet, darkened room on the other side of the house from where everyone else gathered. He could ignore everyone here. They would leave him alone with his grief and he could mourn.

But it did not work out as he planned.

One of the first families to arrive at the stone house was the Shayzas. Shinton Shayza started a reserved conversation with one of Data's children and her children were given the opportunity to explore. Tiny little Katland was not interested in exploring. She wanted to do what she loved best, making people happy. At once she set her sights on the saddest person she had ever seen in her whole life.

Data Soong.

Drawn by instinct Katland knew just where to go. She marched purposefully into the quiet room where Data sat alone in a chair he had pulled to face the window. The darkened sky mirrored his emotions. Katland boldly propped her little elbows up on his knees, leaning in with her chin resting on her hands to stare up at him. Data was stunned by her fearless actions. He wanted to block her out just like the others, but found he could not ignore the small innocent face staring up at him. As he looked down into her intense gold eyes, she gave him a smile that encompassed her entire face.

"Hi," she said, in a sweet and happy voice.

"Hi," he answered automatically, but with nowhere near her joy.

"My name's Katland, what's yours?" she asked.

"Data," he told her, not noticing that the corners of his mouth where lifting just slightly. She tilted her head to the side and studied him.

"Why is you so sad, Data?"

He considered what he should tell this sweet child. "Someone I love has gone away and I miss her," he said, hoping this was less confusing than the full truth.

"When she coming back?" she asked, with the broken grammar adults still found charming in their young, even in the twenty sixth century.

Data's breath caught, and he felt the tears threatening to spill from his eyes again. "She will never come back," he said, choking out the words. This confused the child.

"Why?"

Data did not want to scare her, but felt he had no choice but to tell the complete truth. "She has died. Do you understand?" Data asked, keeping his tone as close to gentle as he could manage. The small child nodded, her elbows rocking back and forth on his legs as she did so.

"My kitty got kilt yesterday. I was sad too, but I 'membered that I love my kitty. Daddy says the best you do is love someone. It Auntie Lessa you miss?" Katland asked.

Data nodded, doubting her cat had died yesterday, but children this young often had difficulty understanding time. "Yes, Katland. Auntie Lessa was my wife and I loved her very much. You met her at the family picnic. Do you remember?"

Katland had been little more than an infant at the picnic. She was hardly more than one now, but it was possible she retained something from it. Again the child nodded.

"I 'member Mommy said her hair turn gray. I touch it. Will mine turn gray too?" she questioned, touching her fiery red locks.

Reaching out Data settled her hair back into place, gently. "Not for a very, very long time, little Katland," he assured her.

Kalestrians, a genetically enhanced race, were designed to retain a youthful appearance until close to death. Lessa had died almost one year to the day from when her hair turned gray. Generally, this change caused great fear in most Kalestrians. No need to frighten this child who, if all went as it should, would have over three hundred more years of life to enjoy.

The child grinned at Data and withdrew her elbows from his knees. Putting her tiny hands where her elbows had been, she pulled herself into his lap. He put a hand on her back to keep her steady, but was shocked at her actions.

Why would she cling to him so? Data looked into the tiny child's eyes and watched her move. Strangely it seemed as though time slowed down and he could almost hear the commands her immature brain was giving to her limbs. Katland's arms lifted from her lap and her grin grew wider, but her eyes became softer. Her tiny hands touched his face...

Something was happening. Time, slowed, did not weigh on him as much as it had only a second before. Data wondered if he were in a temporal rift of some sort. A time distortion? As an android he could perceive time in different ways than most humanoids, but he knew this was not one of those ways.

Katland's arms were coming up to encircle his neck. She tipped her head to the side and he found himself intrigued by the light reflecting off the individual strands of her fiery red hair as they fell back against her neck. He turned his attention back to her eyes and something in their expression reminded him of the day his first set of twins were born.

Lessa had just given birth to the male child, who they had named Pel. One minute and forty-eight seconds later, his twin, Isaji entered the world. While Pel was more reserved, like his father, Isaji had reminded Data of his wife from the moment of her birth. The first thing she had done was turn bright red and scream at her father. Fortunately, his infant daughter had been much better at sleeping than her insomniac mother. Moments after her birth, Isaji Soong lay in Data's arms and fell right to sleep. She was absolutely beautiful and her father could not have been more proud. After nineteen minutes of blissful slumber, Isaji opened her crystalline blue eyes and stared intensely at her father. Data was certain the babe was not only imprinting on him, but trying to reach out to his mind as well.

Now, the glint in little Katland's eyes caused Data to suspect she too was attempting to reach his mind. He hoped against hope she would not succeed. If she were successful, all she would find was sorrow and pain. As the nanoseconds passed...were they just nanoseconds?...Katland's gaze locked with his and Data could feel the telltale brushing that told him someone was listening to his thoughts. At the age of three, she should not be able to accomplish this. Her mind was still too immature. Her thoughts should be unfocused and her gift should not enable her to touch the mind of anyone outside of her immediate family until the gift itself matured at puberty. It was the pattern most Kalestrians followed.

Katland was still moving, Data realized. Her grasp of his neck tightened and her face came closer to him. Behind her lids, eyes of penetrating gold disappeared. Tiny rosebud lips pressed an angelic kiss to his cheek and the force of her will hit Data to the best of her ability.

To his own disbelief, Data sighed. He relaxed. The shoulders he had been holding taut, now lowered, became slack. His mind cleared. Every level of his thinking was smoothed over by a blanket of gentle calm.

He could not say if it would last for a day or a second, but at the moment of her kiss, the pain he had been drowning in evaporated. Slowly, in this displaced moment, his memory of Lessa and their life together strengthened him. He knew she was gone, but she had done the best that anyone could do while she was alive.

She had loved him.

His eyes were closed. Data had no recollection of closing them, but they were. Vision was not needed though, when one is reliving the past.

She was walking over to him, his wife of three hundred and two years was coming closer to his side. She was smiling, but that was not unusual. Her dark hair was loose except for the barrette that pulled some of her fat curls away from her face. She was braiding it as she approached him.

"Stop pouting, you know it doesn't suit you." Lessa had scolded Data like this almost from the day they met. She sat down next to him, but he could not discern what either of them were sitting on. He reached out for her hand, but could not reach it. He tried again. She was just next to him, he should be able to reach her easily.

"You are behaving badly, dear one. The kids are worried. You have to stop this and remember to smile again," Lessa chided him.

"You are my smile," he told her. She shook her head.

"Not anymore, Data. I'm going to send someone to you. I'll make sure she's a fireball like me. Relax, Data. I don't want you to be unhappy, but I had to go. It's someone else's turn now. You'll see. Look for her, beloved. Look for her inner fire." And with that, the vision faded...but not his calm.

Isaji Soong had just arrived at the house and wanted to check on her father before she was spotted and pulled into joining her circle of her sisters. Kessa, Juliana, Dari, Sarjenka and Chantelle were already discussing their latest husbands or their next husbands. Isaji knew if she waited too long she would miss out on all the good family gossip. She twisted a strand of her light brown hair around a finger as she slid her trim figure back into the shadows before anyone caught a glimpse of her.

Turning towards where she sensed her father, she noticed her brother. He gave her a knowing smile as she grinned, shrugging her shoulders, caught. Well, nide and seek had always been a favorite of the young Soongs. Even of that had been centuries ago.

Corin told Isaji that Daddy was in the library as she came near, so she went to take a look. There was a long hall separating the open part of the house to the more enclosed sections. Many other rooms opened to this hall. The library was the one on the end. The hall lights were on, dimly, but no light came from the library. This room boasted a large picture window, that mostly remained shielded to protect the real books within. Today the curtains were pulled back revealing the darkened weeping sky. Still, Isaji could make out enough detail to see into the room. What she saw stopped her in her tracks.

She had no idea what to make of what she saw. She made her way back to where Corin was holding up a wall (by leaning against it and taking in the sights) and tapped her brother on the shoulder. She motioned with her head for him to follow. He did.

"What are they doing? Who is the little girl?" Isaji asked him in a whisper only her android brother would be able to pick up. Corin looked into the room and from this vantage point, could clearly see everything taking place. Katland had her head resting against his father's chest, but her arms looked like they were slipping down from where they had been around Dad's neck. The child appeared to be soundly asleep. Dad also had his eyes closed. His arms kept the child from falling to the floor in her sleep. Corin found this odd, and would have been alarmed if he had not seen something on his father's face that had not been there since Mom died.

A smile.

Corin didn't know how it had come to be that his father and little Katland had fallen asleep in here but they looked content and peaceful. There was no reason to wake them up and Corin Soong was going to make damn sure no one did.

"Her name is Katland. One of our distant cousins," he told Isaji, once they were back down the hall with the others in the main room. He positioned himself in front of the hall so he could be certain no one entered the library.

"We should let them be, Isaji. Dad hasn't slept in days. I think he could use the escape." Isaji nodded her agreement.

Three hundred years of advancements and changes meant Data now had many more organic components than he'd had at first activation. Sleep was still not the same for him as it was for wholly organic beings, but at times it was necessary. Most of what was needed was a release from consciousness in order to allow dreaming. Data had been told he had evolved sufficiently to require the need for dreaming over two centuries ago. But in the last week, Corin and Kessa knew their father had not even attempted to reach a dream state. This was one of their main worries.

Corin caught the eye of his twin from across the dining room and Kessa sent a questioning thought to her brother's mind.

 _~ Father is dreaming, ~_ he told her.

 _~ Wonderful. One sec let me check... Yes, he is dreaming, and they are rather abstract dreams. If only we could keep him from dreaming about Momma. Or if he could just let go of the pain and remember the happy past. ~_ Kessa came over to her brother, stealing the vision of their father from her brother's thoughts. Seeing the child there, Kessa reached out and probed the girl, carefully, so she would not wake.

Kessa almost gasped. "She is already gifted, Corin," she informed him, nodding in the direction of the child.

"Katland? But, she's only three, Kes. What's her gift?" Corin asked his twin. Kessa was sensitive to the developing gifts of other Kalestrians and was able to tell what their gift would be even before they were aware of it themselves.

"She can calm...and make him feel content. She's going to be a stronger telepath than I am. She...there is something else, but I can't lock onto it. She's linked into Daddy's dreams now. She's soothing him from within his dreams. Don't let anyone into that room, Corin! He needs this desperately! Bless that child! Daddy so needs the rest!"

After a while, Shinton Shayza began to look for her wayward child. As she approached the entrance for the hall, Corin stopped her.

"I'm looking for Katland. She's wandered off again and is most likely getting into trouble." Before Shinton could move towards the hall, where she knew her daughter was, Corin gently but firmly took hold of the woman's shoulders and stopped her.

"Shinton, please leave Katland be. Yes, she is down the hall, but she is with my father. He hasn't rested in several days and the child seems to have a calming effect on him. She's a little angel, that one. I'm listening for them. When she wakes, I'll bring her to you," Corin promised. Shinton didn't seem convinced this was a good idea, but she finally nodded and turned back to join the others.

~ She has little faith in her daughter. ~ Corin told his twin. Kessa looked over from the kitchen where she was helping Alaeda serve food.

~ Shinton is a blocker. She can't block me, but I bet she can block almost every other telepath she meets. It's doubtful she is aware of her daughter's early emergence. ~

~ And why is it she can't block you if she's so gifted at it?" ~ Corin asked. He saw his sister's eyes twinkle from across the room.

~ I may not have other's strength, but my gift is sneakier. I slip in the back door. ~

It was after all the food had been brought out, eaten and packed away before Data woke up. When he opened his eyes, little Katland was just lifting her head from his chest and covering her mouth as she yawned. She gave a little stretch and turned to beam him a smile full of the happiness that only young children could attain. Her expression caused Data to return her smile.

"Did you have a nice nap, Katland?" Data asked her. She nodded enthusiastically.

"Did you, Data?" she asked, cocking her head to the side and studying his face.

Data stopped to consider her question and realized he had indeed slept well. He felt much better. The crushing weight that had been on him seemed to have lifted...some. "Yes, I did. Are you hungry? I believe we have missed lunch, but perhaps some was saved for us." Katland nodded her agreement that food would be welcome and hopped down from his lap. She waited for Data to stand.

For a reason Data could not fathom, he reached out for her little hand and was pleased when she took hold of three of his fingers. It was all her small hand could manage. Together they made their way out of the room.

"Hi, Dad. Let me get one of those sisters of mine to put together a plate of food for you two. Katland, come here, sweetheart. I think your mommy was looking for you." Corin picked up the child and carried her over to Shinton. It was almost at once that the females in the room took notice of Data. They swarmed around him like a flock of mother hens, insisting he required care.

Data was pleased that after a moment of furious activity, he was ushered to a small table and seated across from Katland. Shinton was sitting beside the child and began to apologize to Data regarding her child's inappropriate behavior. Data simply held up a hand and told her Katland had done nothing of the sort. He then continued to chat amiably with the child throughout their meal together.

"I can't believe what an effect she has on him," Kessa commented to Corin as her father chuckled at something the child said.

"Maybe the worst has passed and he'll allow himself to heal now. I hate seeing him so shattered," Corin said with a shake of his head.

"Me too. I thought for a while that Daddy was going to lift the lid on Momma's coffin and climb in with her. I know he was thinking about just staying there and letting all of us leave. It's like he can't face living on without her."

"It's understandable, of course. We've seen this before with relatives. Geordi didn't react well when his first wife died. But I never expected to see Dad...so hopeless. It's like he sees no point in living," Corin sighed.

"You're right...he doesn't." Kessa exchanged a meaningful look with her twin.

"We have to watch him, Kessa. We have to find a way to give him something of his life back."

"It's not gonna be easy, Corin."

And it wasn't. Just twelve hours after Data was taken back to his own mansion on Starfleet Academy grounds, he sunk straight down into his mourning again.

The next morning when Pilk Shayza called to say he was taking his family back home, Corin asked him if he could drop by on his way and let Katland visit with Data for a few minutes. The man seemed confused, but agreed.

"You think it will help again?" Kessa asked, coming into the study where Corin had taken the call.

"We can hope. He hasn't eaten, spoken or moved from that chair in the library since we got home yesterday. It can't hurt!"

Kessa smiled and nodded. She came over and kissed her brother on the cheek, giving his hand a squeeze. "You're a good son. I think it will help. Can I tell him, or do you want to?"

"You, Kessa. He responds best to you." Kessa nodded and turned to go.

When the Shayzas arrived, Kessa entertained the family outside by the pool and garden while Corin carried little Katland in to see their father.

"Data!" the child squealed with glee when she saw the older android. She wiggled out of Corin's arms and ran to jump on Data's lap. Data found he had to smile as the child threw her arms around his neck and hugged him as tightly as she could. As he returned her hug, Corin could see the desolate expression melt from his father's eyes. This child was a miracle worker, Corin thought as he turned to leave them alone.

"Your eyes were sad again. I saw them. Are you sad about Auntie Lessa again?" Katland asked innocently.

"Yes. I think I am going to be sad about her for a long time."

"'Cuz you miss her?"

"Yes, because I miss her."

"Are you going to be sad all the time? It's not good to be sad all the time. You're not going to be sad forever, are you?" This thought seemed to horrify her and she put her hands up to her face in disbelief.

"I do not know how long I will be sad," Data replied, truthfully.

"Well, when I fall down and cry, Daddy always gives me a kiss to make it better, so-" Katland grabbed Data's neck again and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Now smile pretty!"

Data smiled despite himself. Something about this child did not allow him to wallow in his sadness. Katland grinned at him, turning her head to the side. Strands of her crimson mane fell across her cheeks. Data reached over and brushed them away from her golden eyes. She giggled as though his touch tickled.

"I am glad you came to visit me, Katland. Where is the rest of your family?" Data asked her.

"A pretty yellow haired lady took them outside. Who was she?" Katland asked.

"My daughter, Kessa. And I agree, she is pretty." Data could feel his breathing even out and his thoughts come out from under the cloud of grief he had not been able to escape from on his own. He lifted the child from his lap and rose to his feet. "I think we should join the others. Do you agree?" he asked her.

"Ok," Katland said, but she did not seem to care one way or the other. She did, however want to take his hand. Data opened his hand to allow her to grip those few fingers she could. They left the room and headed down the hall, passing near a large portrait of Data's family. Katland stopped and pointed up the wall to it. She was too small to see it properly at her height, so she held her arms out for Data to pick her up. He did so and Katland immediately pointed to the portrait and asked who everyone was. Data began to name his children as he pointed at each in the painting, but Katland stopped him.

"That was the pretty lady!" she squealed with excitement.

"Yes, that is Kessa. Who is that?" he asked pointing to his own image.

"YOU!" she squealed.

Data chuckled at her glee. "Yes! Do you know who that is?" he asked pointing to the raven hair beauty who lived now, only in his dreams.

"Auntie Lessa?" the tiny voice asked, uncertain.

"Yes. Auntie Lessa...my Lessa. I miss her, Katland." He looked at the painted image of the woman he had loved for three centuries. His finger traced the brush strokes he had painted long ago to create this representation of his family.

"I know...I can feel it," she told him, brushing her fingers over his cheek. Data closed his eyes and felt his loss, once again, move away. The tightening in his chest lightened, his shoulders relaxed and he let out a long sigh. "It will be ok, Data. I still miss my kitty, but I don't cry anymore. Do you still cry?"

"Yes, I still cry."

"I didn't know that big people cried until today when everyone was crying."

"Yesterday, sweetheart. Everyone was crying yesterday," he corrected, gently.

"Oh, yeah. Yesterday." She grinned with embarrassment, but it was gone in a flash. "Who is that one? He was there...yesterday."

"Corin. He is also here today. He brought you in to see me, remember?"

"Oh, yeah!" She pointed at another image, so Data finished listing the members of his family.

With Katland still in his arms, Data brought her outside to the garden of his mansion. Her family was there and, not for the first time, Data marveled how a child who was so vivacious could have come from a family as reserved as this one. Even the other children were stone faced and quiet enough for Data to wonder if there was Vulcan in their family blood.

Data spoke with Katland's parents briefly and thanked them for coming to the funeral and for allowing Katland to visit with him before they went home.

"She is a very special child," Data said, grinning at Katland, who was now standing beside him still holding his hand.

"Thank you, Admiral Soong," her father said, with an uncertain expression on his face. "May you know an end to grief, sir." The man addressed Data formally.

Data wondered at the man's formality and his puzzlement. "Thank you, I wish you safe journey home."

"Thank you," Shinton Shayza responded, looking just as ill at ease as her husband.

Turning from these perplexing people, Data stooped down to eye level with little Katland. "I hope you can come visit with me again sometime, perhaps for a happier occasion. I thank you for making me feel better, little one, and for making me smile."

In reply, Katland threw her arms around his neck and hugged him fiercely. Data closed his eyes and allowed the warmth of her embrace to comfort him. Coming to a stand, Data brought her up in his arms with him. He knew her family wanted to leave and that it was time to give her back, but he knew Katland did not want to go and Data could not blame her. There was so little warmth in these people, yet Katland was filled with it.

Reluctantly, Data surrendered the child to her mother and he, Kessa and Corin led them through the house to the front door. Katland waved at Data until her mother put her into their aircar, and she was out of sight.

Data let out a deep sigh. "She is a special child," he commented again to no one in particular.

This time it took a few days for the lingering effects of Katland's visit to wear off, but eventually it did and Data was, again, forlorn.

Data's professional life did not seem to suffer much, however. He was able to perform his duties as the head of Starfleet Academy, but he did not socialize at all except for allowing his children to visit him in his mansion.

Grace, the woman who ran the mansion and saw to Data's needs, kept in contact with his children when they were at their respective homes. She mainly spoke to Corin or Kessa since Alaeda never seemed to be as interested in her father's well-being as she was her own, or that of her mate, Lore.

When winter came, Data seemed to slip further into depression and Kessa worried he may spontaneously shut down. She and Corin were visiting with their father for the weekend when Kessa came up with the idea that a visit from one or two of the young great-grandchildren would help.

She called her sister Dari, who had a set of twins that were only 18 months old and also a six-year-old son. Dari agreed to come and stay with their father for a while, but sadly, his kin did not affect Data as Katland had affected him. He played with the children, held them and looked after them, but the sad shadow never left his eyes.

The family took him places, got him invited to parties, and Grace even talked him into a date with a lovely female captain who was on Earth for leave, but he never seemed to truly be touched by anything. Out of desperation, Kessa put in a call to the Shayza household during the late spring and asked Shinton if she could talk to Katland.

"Why are you so interested in Katland? I don't understand this." Shinton sounded irritated and Kessa had not expected that.

"I'm sorry to bother you, Shinton, but I'm very worried about my father and Katland seems to be the only person who's been able to cheer him up since my mother's death. I think it is one of her gifts. I was hoping that if she talked to him, it would help. We're at wits end here. Nothing works. Please, will you let her try?" Kessa begged. Shinton seemed skeptical, but relented and went to find Katland.

She came back within the holo-imager's range a few moments later with Katland in her arms. The child's face lit up with recognition as soon as she saw Kessa's holo-image. Shinton put her daughter down, whispered a few words into the child's ear and with a final look of uncertainty cast at Kessa, walked away.

"Hi, Katland. Do you remember me?" Kessa asked the small red headed girl. Katland nodded enthusiastically.

"The pretty lady. Data is your daddy!" she exclaimed, only to furrow her brow in frustration. "I don't remember your name," she admitted with regret.

"My name is Kessa. It's alright that you didn't remember mine, I'm just glad that you remembered my daddy's name."

"I do, I do! I like your daddy! He's very nice, but sad too," she noted thoughtfully. "Is he still sad, Kessa?"

"Yes, Katland. I was hoping you could help me with that. I wanted to know if you would help me to make my daddy happy by talking to him for a little while. Would you do that for me?" Katland nodded with delight, so Kessa told her that she would call her father and let him know Katland was waiting to talk to him. Katland agreed to wait.

Data was working in his study, so when Kessa told him he had a call, he asked her to transfer it to the imager there. He was stunned to see the sweet little face that greeted him. Data found himself moving from the chair behind his desk to one closer to the imager so he could see Katland better...or was it just to be closer? They talked about her toys, her bedtime and how she hated to go to bed and how he needed to not be sad. She lectured him, as best as an almost four year old could, that staying sad was not a good thing.

Data found he could not help but grin. They had talked for fifteen minutes when Katland asked him if she was going to see him soon. This gave Data pause. He had not expected this call, let alone this suggestion. However, the idea held great appeal. Data asked Katland to get her mommy and ask her if he could speak with her. Katland nodded and dutifully went to comply. He could hear that as soon as she was out of range of the imager, she began to run and holler for her mother. Again, Data was grinning, but this time he was chuckling too.

When Shinton returned with Katland, Data posed the question to her. He told her that his house was huge and very empty. Would it be possible to have little Katland come for a visit and fill it up with her sweet laughter? Since he knew this sounded like an odd request coming from a very old male android, he assured Shinton that his housemistress, Grace, would be here most of the time to help keep an eye on the child. There was also the possibility of some of his children dropping by.

"How long would this be for? A few days? A week?" the woman asked.

Data thought for a moment. This time of year was not busy for him and since it was almost summer, there were many places he could take the child to entertain her.

"A few days is fine, but if you could spare her for the week I-"

"Fine. A few days would hardly be worth the trouble, but if you take her for a week, I'll agree. You're coming to get her, I take it?" Shinton asked, gruffly. Impatience clearly portrayed in her stance.

"Yes, that is fine. I will come for her next Friday, if that is acceptable." Data told her, slightly confused by the woman's attitude.

"Fine. I'll have her things ready for you. You want to say goodbye to her, I take it?" the woman asked, sounding almost angry. Data nodded, perplexed.

With her mother gone, Katland grinned excitedly at Data. "How many wake ups is Friday?" she asked, in a conspiratorial voice.

"Do you sleep every night, Katland?" Data asked her. When the child nodded and gave a little pout, Data smiled at her and told her it would be ten. Katland counted on her fingers to make sure she had it right and he nodded to her. "I will see you in ten days, Katland."

"Ten wake ups?"

"Yes, little one. Ten wake ups."

Kessa was not sure how it had come about that Katland was coming to stay with her father, but since he seemed to be looking forward to it with great anticipation, she decided not to look a gift horse in the mouth. She kissed her father warmly and told him that she was going home for a while. Kessa's own home life needed tending.

Data thought, time and time again, how odd Shinton's behavior regarding Katland had been. He wondered how she would react when he arrived to take the child when the time came.

That morning, he and Grace went over a list of foods and activities he hoped would meet with the child's approval. Grace assured him, not for the first time, that she had everything well in hand and the child would want for nothing.

Data was doubtful, but Grace turned him around and shoved him in the direction of the garage, telling him to get out of her hair for a while and to get the child! He could not argue with this.

A few hours away by aircar, the Shayza home was not a large affair, but it was modern looking and seemed either newer or well kept. Data was not interested in the décor of the house, inside or out, though. He was uncomfortable here as soon as he landed his vehicle. It was as though the very foundation of the stark white house radiated unwelcome.

With trepidation, Data walked to the front door and called for admittance. While Pilk Shayza promptly answered the call via the door viewing monitor, the Commandant of Starfleet Academy was not welcomed inside. Data was surprised when asked to wait on the front step, while Pilk fetched Katland and her things. Hospitality was sorely lacking with these people, Data thought to himself, but did not verbalize.

After six minutes and thirty-seven seconds, the door finally opened and Pilk gave Data a reserved greeting. Data was about to ask if there was a problem when he heard a squeal coming from down the hall inside the house. A red streak made a beeline for Data. With his advanced visual acuity, Data had no trouble identifying the red streak as the child he had come to retrieve.

Katland nearly launched herself into his arms and hugged Data as tightly as her little body could manage. The warmth of her embrace overshadowed the gloom of this house and burned the coldness away.

Data sighed. He could not comprehend how it was that this little child had such an effect on him, so he was forced to simply accept that she did.

Data noticed the arrival of not only Shinton, but Katland's two brothers. Both Chan and F'Lar, ages eight and ten, were carrying bags Data assumed were for Katland. Shinton nodded at the boys who proceeded towards Data's car. No words were exchanged between them.

"I took the liberty of packing enough should you wish to keep her until next Sunday," Shinton told Data with the same brusque manner she had displayed on their last communication. "If you would, we have plans to take a family trip that Katland would not be interested in. You would be doing her and us a favor if you kept her longer."

"I would be happy to keep her until that time. May I ask where you will be going...in case there is an emergency?" Data quickly added.

"A religious retreat. It will be a time for meditation and quiet reflection. Katland is not very good at...quiet." Pilk informed him.

In response, Katland wrinkled her little nose and grimaced at Data. The android was tempted to grin at her, but knew it would not be well received by her family. Before he could take his leave of them, Shinton proceeded to lecture Katland on a long list of "Don'ts" the woman insisted Katland was not good at obeying. Katland promised to behave, earning her parents' begrudging nod.

Feeling as though he was finally dismissed, Data thanked the Shayzas and hurried back to his car with Katland. He thanked the boys, allowing them to put the bags in his trunk. They both nodded, mutely. Data helped Katland into the aircar and belted her in. Jumping in beside her, he waited until the boys had cleared the area (without even a backwards glance or wave to their departing sister) and started his aircar.

Looking over at the happy child, playing with a doll she had brought with her, Data smiled and decided to put the disturbing events of this morning's meeting with her family aside for later discussion, and enjoy the wonderful company.

Grace was waiting for them when they arrived back at the mansion. She took Katland from the Commandant's arms and greeted her warmly. "I only saw you for a moment the last time you were here, child, but you have grown quite a bit," Grace declared.

Katland's eyes glowed with pride. "I have, I'm gonna be a BIG girl soon."

"Not too soon, I hope." Data commented. "I like you just the way you are." His assurance was received with an even brighter smile from the girl.

Lunch was a happy affair. Katland chattered on about how she would be going to school soon and how much she knew already. She had also been told her telepathic abilities were unusually strong for her age, or so the Commandant gathered from her comments. A tutor was to be assigned to teach her to block out other people's thoughts and also to teach her etiquette for those who have telepathic gifts.

"Whom have you been able to read so far, Katland?" Data asked her.

"Daddy, Mommy, my brothers and you," she told him after a bite of food.

"I am the only one outside of your family that you have been able to reach?" Data asked, stunned.

The child smiled, as though this was a given. "Yes. I needed to make you happy. You were so sad. I don't want you to be sad." She studied his face and as she did, Data could feel the tendrils of her young mind reaching out for his. The touch was so gentle, but there was a strength behind it that even Data was able to discern. Katland's company had chased away the lurking sadness that seemed to prevail in his mind, but she found, at once, the remaining traces and replaced them with a warmth.

The tightness in his chest, faded. His breathing was more even and his shoulders relaxed. Yes, Lessa was gone, but he was all right. There was still love in his life and he was not alone. The tiny voice told him this and many other things. Out loud, Katland told him much about herself as she discovered much about the man whose mind she probed.

Grace was removing the dishes from the table when Data came out of the fog Katland had placed him in. "Where is Katland?" Data ask, still feeling unsteady.

"Right here!" the child answered, popping up from under the table. "I dropped my napkin. I'm sorry." Her expression told him that she was expecting a scolding. Data could see no reason to do so.

"Would you like to take a walk with me, Katland? I can show you the mansion and the grounds," he invited.

"Can we go swimming?" she asked, excitedly.

"Let us talk about the areas of the house where you are allowed to go and the ones where you must not, first. Do you remember my son and daughter, Corin and Kessa? They will both be arriving later and I believe they would love to take you swimming."

"You don't want to swim?" she asked, obviously sensing something from him. Data smiled and rose from his chair. He held out his hand for her. She ran to take it.

"Perhaps I will get in the water with you for a while, but I cannot swim," he told her as they walked from the dining room.

"I am learning to swim. I can teach you!" she offered.

"I am not able to swim, but I thank you for your kind offer." He grinned down at her and gave her little hand an affectionate squeeze. He took a deep cleansing breath. This child was just what he needed. She was the perfect distraction.

Data's son and daughter also agreed and Katland warmed to them, but she still preferred to remain near Data. He was not bothered by this fact at all. The afternoon was spent outside and in the bright sunshine. Corin and Kessa were in and out for the pool, but Data liked to watch and lay on a reclining chair in his swimsuit to enjoy the sun. Katland found one of the water guns left by a grandchild and sat on his chair between his feet, squirting Corin or Kessa as they passed by. Once in awhile she would squirt one of Data's feet and turn to grin mischievously at him.

It was a wonderful afternoon.

Dinner was spent talking about some of the places they wanted to take Katland to see during the week. The twins were not going to be able to stay the whole week, but they would be here until Wednesday. Data had less of a responsibility to the Academy during this time, but there were still items he would have to address this week. He would just have to work around little Katland.

They let her play for a while by herself in Data's study as he worked nearby at his desk that evening. Kessa came in to check on the two about every fifteen minutes and Data found that amusing. He knew his behavior was worrying his daughter, so he did not object.

As Katland tired, she moved closer and closer to Data. It was 10:24 when Kessa came in to find Katland in her father's lap. Data was working around the little body, his eyes intent on his computer screen. He looked wholly unperturbed and Katland looked sleepy but very contented. Sensing the peacefulness that radiated from the minds of the beings within this room, Kessa smiled and shut the door.

Data came out of the room around 11:00, carrying a sleeping Katland in his arms. He took her upstairs to the room she had not even spent one moment in by herself. He tucked her in the bed and kissed her forehead. He was quite tranquil when he returned downstairs to join his children for conversation in the living room.

The house was peaceful except for their quiet talking when Katland began screaming at 3:14 in the morning. Three sets of feet raced up the stairs to her bedroom. She was in the dark, on the floor, standing by a wall, banging on it and shouting at the top of her lungs. The adults all noticed how warm and muggy the room felt as soon as they entered it. Data was the first to reach the child and grab her up into his arms, trying to calm her.

A moment later, the lights were turned on dimly and Data was rocking her back and forth as he sat on the edge of her bed. Kessa asked her what happened.

"I didn't know where I was. I was lost! My dolly was gone and so was Data!" Katland sniffed and clung fiercely to Data's arm. Data wrapped her up tighter in his arms.

"Sweetie, you were not alone," Kessa assured her. "You can sense my daddy, can't you?" Katland looked into Kessa's eyes and nodded slowly. Kessa smiled. "Then if you can sense him, you should be able to feel if he is nearby. I promise you, if my daddy is near, you are safe. Just reach out for him. Okay?" Kessa instructed her, gently.

Katland looked up at Data's face and he smiled tenderly at her, nodding. Katland sighed and nodded her agreement. Before she fell back asleep, Data put her back in her bed and kissed her again.

While Kessa tried to assure her father she would monitor the child this time, he insisted on placing a chair just outside Katland's door and sitting there with a PADD of work. Corin and Kessa returned downstairs, leaving him in peace. They found the pair together and asleep the next morning. The PADD was on the floor and Katland was curled up in their father's lap, happily asleep. One of Data's cats was on the floor, curled around his right foot. Looking inside Katland's room, two eyes from another feline peeked out from under the bed. Data was still sleeping too. Kessa could tell from a light probe both were enjoying relaxing and pleasant dreams.

Lessa Soong had redesigned the mansion's kitchen only one hundred years ago. The house had been in need of a refit, so Lessa got everything she wanted here and nothing she didn't.

This room held no replicator.

The very large kitchen had a door to the south leading to the front door, and arch to the east led to the formal dining room and to the west, an arch to the hall and stairs to the second floor. A huge island counter dominated the cooking area. Black marble with stove and sink on the left half, open counter/bar with stools on the right half. The cooling and freezing units were along the west wall along with cabinets, upper and lower.

A pantry and small desk lined the south wall, with more cabinets to the east. The north wall was not a wall at all. It was almost entirely a window. The view beyond it was of the swimming pool and gardens. Places Lessa Soong loved just a little less than her kitchen.

Enjoying the stage of being a cook, Lessa had always kept a bar of sorts so she could talk to those she cooked for. But a small dinette table, seating six was placed along the windows, making full use of the wonderful view. French doors were in the far east corner, shared with the formal dining room.

It was this room that Corin and Kessa were sitting in now. They sat on the bar stools at the kitchen counter, reading.

The twins decided to allow both Katland and their father to wake on their own, so it was after eight before Katland padded down the stairs looking for them.

"Where's Data, Katland?" Corin asked her, smiling a welcome and good morning.

"He's changing his clothes." She blushed and giggled. "He said I got him all wrinkly! He looked kind of funny wrinkled and when he said that he wrinkled his nose at me." She laughed again as Kessa held out her arms for her and set the child in her lap. "He has a nice lap, though." Katland decided and Kessa agreed. The woman winked at her brother who just rolled his eyes.

"That's it, rub it in that I was always too big to get any lap time from our parents!" Corin grumbled, but there was a twinkle in his brown eyes.

Katland gave him a perplexed expression as she stared at him.

"Why? Why were you too big?" she asked.

"Because I'm an android, so I didn't grow up like you are growing up. I was built this size and I will always be this size," Corin told her with a grin.

Katland now looked from Corin to Kessa and back again. "But then how can you be twins? Are you an android?" she asked Kessa.

"No, I was born, just like you. Corin and I are not...really twins, but I was born on the same day Corin was turned on for the first time. That's called "activated" and since we have a brother and sister who are older than us and are born twins, Corin decided that I must be his twin," Kessa explained.

"And our mom and dad were patient enough to humor me. So as we grew up, or in my case, matured, Kessa and I called ourselves "twins" and we have been very, very close all our lives. So now, everyone calls us twins, even though I was built and she was born."

"I wish I had a twin!" Katland announced, but she didn't sound sad.

"I think one of you is just perfect!" observed a voice from the stairway. At the sight of Data entering the room, Katland wiggled out of Kessa's lap and raced to him with her arms wide. Data happily gathered the child into his arms and brought her back to the others.

"You look well rested this morning, Daddy," Kessa noted, giving her father a hug as he moved Katland to one hip so he could do so.

"The chair was not the most comfortable place to sleep, but-"

"Your lap was!" Katland interrupted with an impish grin. Everyone laughed at this and Katland was delighted.

After breakfast, they gathered a picnic lunch Grace made for them, as soon as she arrived for the day, and the four headed out to the Holo-zoo. Many of the Earth's animals still needed protecting in order to increase the population naturally, so they were kept in a holographic enclosure that was a perfect replica of their natural habitat. Real plants and prey were provided for food and fresh water streams ran through each. The zoo was set up so no animal actually knew they were on display, and would not be fearful of humans staring in a cage as it had been in the past. The people could see in, but the animals could not see out. Katland enjoyed mimicking many of the animals and Data enjoyed telling her as much about each as he thought she could absorb.

Lunch was eaten in a beautiful park near a stream that, ironically, reminded Data of some of the habitats they had seen in the zoo. Corin and Katland played catch with a big beach ball and Kessa joined them, pulling her father along, to wade in the stream.

Once they arrived back home, Katland excitedly filled Grace in on all they had done and seen. She was talking so fast Data doubted most humans could understand half of what she was saying. But Grace nodded in all the right places and did not seem to mind the child following her around while Grace attended to the dinner preparations. Deciding that all was in hand, Data retired to his study to work.

The doors in the mansion were of the old fashioned variety and actually had to be opened manually, and for permission to enter, one must knock. Thirty minutes after he had entered the room, there was a tiny knock at the door, and Data could almost sense who was on the other side, though telepathic, he was not.

"Come in, Katland," he called, grinning as the door opened slowly and the red haired angel peeked in.

"Grace told me I had to leave the kitchen so I didn't get burned. What are you doing?" she asked in a hesitant voice.

Data motioned for her to come in, so she happily bounded across the room until she got next to him and then she became unsure again. He had a lot of things on his desk and it was obvious he was working.

"You're working?" Katland asked, almost seeming shy.

"Yes, sweetheart, I am." Data smiled gently at her as she gazed at all the PADDs he had and the open computer terminal.

"What is your job, Data?" she asked.

"I run this school. It is a special school that prepares young people to serve in Starfleet. I make sure everyone has what they need to teach the students, and that everyone knows where they are to be at a certain time and...many other things," he finished.

Katland looked from him back to the work. "It sounds like a big job. A big important job. I guess you want to finish...but...if I be really, really quiet, can I get my dolly and play in here?" she asked with pleading eyes.

Data smiled and reached over to lift her chin. He kissed her forehead and gave her a nod. Throwing her arms around his neck, Katland hugged him quickly before racing off to retrieve her dolly.

Data watched her go, thinking back to the first time she had wrapped her little arms around his neck. With a final chuckle, the Commandant went back to work.

As he worked, and Katland played quietly with her doll, Data's cat, Rags snuck in to watch their new guest. The cat and the girl were playing together only thirty six minutes later. This did raise the noise level some, but Data enjoyed the theatrics. He also suspected his cat could use the exercise.

After dinner, Data and Katland excused themselves from the table and went for a walk under the stars. Data pointed out and named every one Katland asked about and then he answered questions regarding his responsibilities to the Academy. He promised that tomorrow he would take her for a walk around the Academy grounds and show her his office there.

She was chatting with him about a neighbor boy that she sometimes played with and how he was going to school with her in the fall.

"I can't wait to go to school, Data. Maybe when I grow up I can be as smart as you!"

Data grinned, flattered by this. She had a way that caused him to forget any troubles and just be at ease with the world. Her talking about school caused Data to recall some of the things he had gone over with his children before they had each attended school and he decided to work up the same readiness program for Katland to help her prepare. She followed him into his study and sat on the top of his desk as he programmed the computer to do as he asked.

In ten minutes Data had recreated the program and was ready to show it to Katland. They went over her letters and numbers first. Data was disturbed to learn she had been trying to learn them on her own, but had not had any assistance or encouragement from her family. Data told her that while she was in his care, he would work with her as much as she wanted. Katland reached over and gave one of his fingers a squeeze with her tiny hand. Data worked with her for two more hours before Kessa came in to take Katland upstairs for a bath. Both cats, who had been hiding in the room, observing, raced out before Kessa left with her charge.

Katland returned to Data's study an hour later clean and in a fresh nightgown. She had her doll under her arm as she ran to him. Standing with her arms and dolly behind her back she looked up at him courageously. "Can you tuck me in bed, Data. Please!" she begged as Data leaned forward and gave her his full attention. He looked across to see Kessa standing in the doorway.

"Did you behave well for your bath?" he asked, looking from Katland to his daughter.

"I did. I washed my own hair!" Katland told him, proudly.

Kessa grinned and nodded at this. "She was a perfect angel, Daddy. We wrote some of her letters in soap on the walls, but we cleaned it up too. I think she liked learning her letters today."

"Good, I was happy to begin to teach them to you. We will work on them tomorrow as well, Katland. Because you were such a good girl and worked so hard, I will not only put you to bed, I will read you a story. Would you like that?" he asked her.

Katland nodded with enthusiasm. Data led her to his library and showed her the actual books he had that were intended for children. Since Katland had never seen a book before this evening, he gave her a brief lecture about the proper care of them, trying not to sound too stuffy. Being the father of five born children and many born grand and great-grandchildren (and more), Data had many books that would be suitable for his needs tonight. He let Katland pick a book and together they went to her room where Data read to her, moving his fingers over the words as he did, so she would see the letters on the page form the words as he was saying them. She asked many questions and he asked her almost as many. For the one little story, it took them over forty minutes to read, but Data felt it was time well spent. This child obviously did not have much time spent on her at home!

He tucked her in, kissed her forehead and wished her a good night. He was tempted to pull a chair into the hall again, but decided to tell Katland that he would be in his room if she needed him and that he was just down the hall. He left her door open just a bit so she could see the way to the hall. Hoping this would be enough, he left her room. Data found Kessa and Corin listening to music downstairs and told them where he would be.

Two hours later a sleepy eyed little girl came stumbling into Data's room, yawning and sniffing. "I can't sleep," she told him.

Data had been listening to music and writing a piece of his own for a string quartet, but saved the file and held open his arms for her. Lifting her and her dolly, Data carried her to a reclining chair he had, grabbing a blanket from the foot of his bed on the way. He sat down with Katland and covered them both up, reclining back as she settled herself in. In a soft voice, Data sang to her.

Just as he could tell she had fallen asleep, Corin peeked into Data's room through the open door.

"She keeps this up, Dad, and you're gonna be well rested by the end of the week! You want me to try and take her back to her room?" he offered.

"No. I am content to allow her to remain. I believe this child is mostly overlooked in her own home, Corin. I intend to see that this does not occur to her here. I will see you and Kessa in the morning. Good night, my son." Data gazed fondly at his oldest built son.

While Corin had been married to a lovely Bajoran woman who had two sons by a husband who had died in an accident, his wife had passed five years back. Her sons were grown with children of their own, so Corin was mostly alone. This had been Corin's second marriage. In the five years since, Corin had taken to wandering. He gave up the home he and his wife had shared, sold his aircar and moved into a very small one room place just a few kilometers from Kessa's home. When not with family or at home, Corin traveled. Mostly by foot. Being an android, he did not need to rest often and while he did need to feed his organic components, he didn't need much. It was only three weeks ago that Corin had returned from a walking (and some running) trip that had taken him to the Gulf of Mexico.

Data and Corin had always been close and he was very comforted by his son's presence here now.

Data thought about how fortunate he had been in his life as he closed his eyes and entered his dream state.

The morning was a warm and sunny one when Data and Katland awoke in the chair. She stretched and yawned and snuggled back up against Data, but he shook his head and with a chuckle, rose out of the chair. He kissed her good morning on the forehead and told her to go get freshened up in her room and that he would meet her downstairs.

Grace had already arrived for the day, so breakfast was cooking when Data made his way into the kitchen. Katland began calling for help from her room as soon as his foot hit the ground floor. Kessa, sitting in a dinette chair, cast him a look that told her father she would answer the call, but he shook his head and turned to see what the child needed. She was, after all, his guest.

Katland was standing near her bedroom door with a light blue shirt covering her head and her arms sticking up through the armholes. "I can't get it on, help me!" she was calling through the fabric. Trying not to lose his composure, Data came over and tugged the shirt down and over her head. Katland smiled and sighed with relief. "Thanks! I thought I was gonna die in there!" she said, rather melodramatically.

Data just patted her on the head and let her follow him downstairs. The crisis averted, they all sat down to breakfast in the dining room as Grace told them she was leaving to go run some errands. Kessa made a plate for Katland so her father could eat, while Corin started a conversation about what they would do today. Katland asked if they could light the candles on the table, but Data told her it was not the right time for that, perhaps for dinner. She pouted a bit, but seemed to accept his word.

After asking for a biscuit, Data - having noted something missing once he received his biscuit - rose from the table, asking if anyone wanted anything else from the kitchen. With no takers, he left to retrieve the jam he favored. As soon as he had the container in hand he heard gasps and then a crash from the dining room. As he ran back in the direction, he could also smell smoke!

When Data entered the room he saw the tablecloth was on fire. Corin was just ordering the computer to spray the room with water as Data ran to Kessa's side. As the water shot out from the ceiling, spraying the room, Data threw the end of the tablecloth over the area of dying flames to hasten that which the spray of water was struggling to do.

After everyone caught their breath, they noticed Katland crying and cowering in a corner, where she had gone to hide. Data held his arms out to the dripping child, but she looked hesitant.

"What happened?" Data asked his children.

"Katland asked again about the candles. I reminded her that you'd told her no for now, but she seemed transfixed on them and reached out..." Corin explained, but turned to Kessa here.

"It's an early arising gift, Daddy. A thin stream of fire shot from her hand, towards the candle, but her aim was not good and she hit the cloth instead," Kessa finished.

"At the age of four!" Data commented, astonished. Most Kalestrians, nearly 96%, did not display signs of any other gifts beyond telepathy prior to the onset of puberty. For Katland to display signs of this phyromophic gift at the tender age of four was almost unheard of. All thought of the ruined breakfast went out of Data's head. Katland had more important needs than food just now. She needed to be taught to control this gift, before she or someone else was hurt by it.

Moving to the corner where the child in question cowered under an end table, Data opened his arms to her. "Come to me, Katland," he encouraged her. Her frightened gold eyes held a conviction of coming punishment.

"I sorry. I only wanted to have the candles lighted. I'm really, really sorry!" she told him in a supplicating tone. She pushed a little further into the shadows.

With a touch of anger, directed not at the child, but at a family that could instill her with so little confidence and so much fear, Data moved swiftly to capture his quarry before she could scurry away. She whimpered in his arms, but Data spoke gentle soothing words to her until she calmed.

"We need to get you out of these wet clothes, Katland. Will you let Kessa take you upstairs to change?" Data asked her.

Still looking as though she was waiting for the other shoe to drop, Katland nodded and allowed Kessa to take her from Data's arms. Once the ladies were gone, Data gave his son a meaningful look.

"It is a travesty what has been done to that child. I intend to speak with her parents when Katland is to be returned. If I had my choice in the matter, she would NOT return to them!" It was not often that Data became angry. Corin was nervous about seeing this side of his father, but could not fault his reasons.

The two men worked to clean up what they could of the room before heading upstairs to change their own drenched and dirty clothing.

Data was the first to return downstairs, so he made up a much lighter breakfast for them since Grace had gone out to pick up supplies. During the entire meal, eaten this time in the kitchen, Katland was nervous and quiet. Everyone tried to engage her in conversation, but she mostly kept her head down, looking uncertain. After breakfast was over, the twins offered to clean up so Data could attend to the child.

She had cheered him up, now it was Data's turn to return the favor. "We will go for a drive, Katland. I think it would be good for us to get away from the house for a while." Data packed the silent child in the aircar and headed off. He decided a trip to the Academy could wait until tomorrow.

There was a little light in her eyes at the mention of a visit to a local park, but it was not enough.

"I promise to listen when you say not to touch the candles, Data. I'm sorry I messed the whole tire room."

"Entire room, sweetheart. Not tire, entire. You did, but it was an accident. Do you understand what happened? Do you understand what you did?" There was no accusation in his voice, but she did not notice that.

"I was a bad girl. But I'm sorry Data! Really! I'll never do it again, promise!" she pleaded.

Data landed the aircar and turned it off to talk to her. "I am not angry with you, Katland. If I were, I would tell you. I am worried about you, though. You have a new gift and if you are not careful, you could be hurt."

"Or hurt someone?" she asked, timidly.

"Yes. I think Kessa can help you with that, but you will have to listen very hard. I think you and I are going to have a long talk tonight, as well." She looked near tears to hear this, but Data patted her knee, reassuringly. "Katland, I believe you still think I am angry with you. I promise I will never lie to you. I am not angry with you. I am only worried about your safety. Do you understand?" Her red curls bounced about her tiny shoulders as she nodded.

Data took her to the park as he promised. She did leave her blues behind for a while as she played on old fashioned swings and slides with other children. Like the other good parents, Data sat on a nearby bench and watched every move she made. He was off the bench and moving with inhuman speed when she made a hard landing after a trip down the slide. The material used to cushion children's falls was effective, however. Katland dusted herself off and was racing back to rejoin the line for the slide again, without even taking note of Data's reaction. Chuckling to himself, he retook his seat.

Seeing her acting more normal was a relief. Data called her to leave after ninety minutes, but walked her to a secluded area instead of the car.

The area he picked had a brick walkway and a water fountain nearby.

"I would like you to try using your gift, Katland." Data picked up a fallen leaf from the ground and placed it on the brick walkway. One leaf should not be too much for him to handle. Crouching down, he pointed to the leaf. "Think very clearly, Katland. Picture the leaf in your mind. Do you see it if you close your eyes?"

Katland closed her eyes, grimacing some as she tried to see the leaf, trying a little too hard. "I see it, Data!" she cried.

"Excellent! We are going to try this slowly, Katland. Very slowly. I want you to focus on the leaf. Feel it getting warmer. Warm enough only to melt ice cream. Can you make the leaf warm, Katland?"

The child wrinkled up her nose in concentration, but Data could sense no warmth coming from the leaf.

"You are making this leaf on the ground warmer, Katland. Feel it in your mind and send it to the leaf."

Now her brow furrowed in irritation. She growled in frustration when nothing happened.

"I can't," she said, sounding miffed. Her little body held rigid.

"Try once more, Katland. You are just warming it until-"

"I can't! I can't! I CAN'T!" she shouted, stomping one foot with each protestation.

At the same time, the leaf took a flame, immolating it in under a second.

Data looked from the ash to the startled and surprised little girl. Katland squatted down to study the pea sized dot of ash, amazed.

"That was slightly more than warm," Data noted. "However, you did hit the leaf. Very good, Katland."

That night, Data called his son Pel to ask if he would assist him in training the young fire starter. Pel quickly agreed. Data did have some transporter privileges owing to his status as the Commandant of Starfleet Academy. He would use some of those tomorrow to beam his son over in the afternoon.

As soon as Data and Katland had returned to his home, Data left the child to Kessa and Corin for some playtime. He needed to work.

Starfleet had saved Data once upon a time, over three centuries ago. It was still very important to him. Not that he had not taken time away from it.

When Data and Lessa had first met, the tiny spitfire of a cyberneticist did not even know from where she originated. Since Lessa had strong telepathic, and latent telekinesis abilities, they thought those clues would make their search easier.

It had not.

At one point they had even asked Q. Q never did get over his fascination with humans in general and Captain Picard in particular. As a result, the omnipotent being was popping in all the time in those days.

Having a talk with Q had led to two major events in Data's and Lessa's lives. First, just to be contrary, Q turned Data human (it was presented as a wedding gift, but Data knew better). But only for one solar week. Seven Earth days.

While Lessa had created a new synthetic skin for Data that increased his sensitivity and enabled him to feel all the things humans feel from their skin, it was still not as good as what the hated Borg Queen had given him. Lessa had also refused to give this skin to Data on more than his feet, since she wanted him to try it, but did not want him to be hurt by her creation. Lessa figured that his feet, almost never what a bad guy would aim at, would be safe to convert.

It was nice, but not enough.

A week being human was limiting (one of the true reasons Q had done it) and glorious at the same time. Data was forced to take himself off active duty that week. Everything was just too overwhelming. While Data had never told anyone, Lessa had used her new skin on his lips as a first try. It was wonderful to kiss her then, but with human lips...human hands, human tongue... It had been a stimulating week.

Still, they had only been married for a week. The couple was still working on fixing Lore and learning how they worked together. Their first child together was still in the planning stages. Data mused about how, at the time, Lessa had even, insanely, discussed some of her ideas with the still erratic and highly dangerous Lore. She never seemed to tire of baiting his ever angry brother. Oddly, Lore seemed to enjoy these verbal battles, even if he was restrained throughout them. Time and time again, Data would be called by security to stop a verbal sparring match that had dissolved into screaming.

Even Lore would look abashed after Data chastised them. But his eyes would dance with plans for his next shot at the "little fireball". It was some of the few memories Lore had been able to keep after he was "fixed".

Considering all this, Data knew Lessa would not want to get pregnant during that short seven days.

So, Data took steps...

When his wife started to eye an infant in his mother's arms with longing, Data would be ready. Dr. Crusher would keep the vial safe for him until that time.

Data had been able to convince his wife to take advantage of his foresight four times. Resulting in five born children.

The second thing Q did was give Lessa and Data a glaring hint as to where to find her hidden long lost home planet. Again, it was not all it was cracked up to be. While not nearly as xenophobic as the Paxans (the race only Data recalled meeting), the Kalestrians were not happy to meet the couple either. Especially since by then, Lessa was pregnant with their twins.

Kalestrians were a race of genetically engineered and enhanced people. No child had been born of woman on their planet in centuries! All children were created and grown in a lab. Lessa discovered _she_ also was designed as all other children were, but her father had implanted Lessa in her mother's womb, who had carried her to term. Their disobedience was discovered, and the family only just escaped with their lives before they could be exterminated for heresy. But word of their bravery had gotten out. Now, almost thirty years later, tensions were almost to the boiling point.

This was the world Data and his expectant wife landed on, bringing with them the final straw. There was no way Lessa could have predicted how fiercely her home would react to her return. But what was done could not be undone. Promising to forget was not an option here!

The Kalestrians did not want outsiders influencing their world, so diplomatic assistance from the Federation was rejected when Data suggested it. He was forced to try and reason with them himself. This did not go as hoped either.

Lessa was abducted and held for heresy. Some of those who sided with the new movement to allow natural conception and birth came to his aid, helping Data to rescue his wife.

The Soongs promised to leave and never return, but not in time.

To their horror, it came to war. The Traditionalists attacked the Free Born only six days after the Soongs' runabout had touched down.

While very few were killed, even one was too many for either Data or Lessa. Fifty deaths finally sickened those attacking. Twelve was the number that appalled the Free Born, so most of the remaining deaths were the result of defense, not offense. Then it was finally done!

Agreeing to disagree, they divided their world. Each side was free to practice what it wanted as long as they stayed out of the other side's business.

It was a bitter win for the Soongs.

It was a revolution for Kalestra. In some quarters, Lessa and her android husband were celebrated as heroes, freedom fighters and revolutionaries. The renamed Born Kalestrian, (once those of that side decided xenophobia was also overrated) was a term used with pride and one that always conjured up an image of the tiny dark haired beauty, heavy with twins, that started it all. It was a blessing at last, but a bloody one.

Data looked up as one of the blessed results of that revolution came bounding into his study.

The next afternoon, Pel and Isaji worked with Katland for over an hour trying to help the child to call her gift, or not call it, as was needed. Isaji's ability to change the temperature of any object in combination with her brother's shield protected everyone from harm.

Lore came over that evening since he wanted to speak with Data. Lore's mate never let him out of her sight for long, so she accompanied him.

Lore and Alaeda sat on a wonderfully soft pale beige suede couch placed against the wall near the entrance to Data's study. Data sat in one of the two matching chairs facing the couple. His large intricately carved desk faced the door and was the focal point of the room. His desk chair, as well as the two guest chairs in front of his desk, were made from the same material as the chair he was currently using. To the left of the desk were bookcases although not all held actual books. One section hid his view screen. Whenever a message came in, the faux bookshelf would disappear and the screen would appear.

"An android care center. What made you decide on this, my brother?" Data asked, intrigued. Lore had just finished explaining his idea, with a few interjections from Alaeda. Excitement radiated from his older brother, so strong Data too was smiling, caught up in his enthusiasm.

"Partly your beloved Starfleet, my brother. They're putting our brothers and sisters in greater jeopardy. Without the proper training on how each android family differs, how can humanoids fix a fried microprocessor, not to mention understand the intricacies of our brains!?"

"If the organics even trouble themselves to bother!" Alaeda scoffed. "How many times have we seen them simply toss our kind away like trash when-"

"Daughter!" Data interrupted softly, but firmly. He frowned at Alaeda, disappointed once again at her faithlessness in any organic life forms. "That no longer happens, and you know this to be true. However, you Lore, are correct in that more training would be most beneficial. What do you purpose?"

Lore went into greater detail. His plan would require the combined cooperation of every android family. At present, there were sixty-two known types in the Federation, including Soong-types.

"I'd like to base the founding facility here in San Francisco. The training facilities could work in conjunction with your Academy, brother. We could start here and expand to other worlds as our kind has."

Lore was right. The Ablazia android family had gotten so large, they had petitioned the Federation for colonization of a small moon. From what Data had heard, the request was to be approved. Data was relieved his family was not nearly so prolific. Although, at this time, their family did have over one thousand kin.

Data took a split second to study Lore. While the brothers were closer now than ever before, Alaeda tended to keep tight reins on her mate, keeping Lore away from her father.

It made Data sad.

But this...this project would bring Lore very close indeed! Data was warmed by the vision his brother was so thoughtfully invoking. The confidence with a touch of cocky that gleamed in Lore's eyes was refreshing and inspiring.

Lore and Alaeda had come up with many schemes over the centuries designed to keep them busy and or add to the notoriety of one or both of them. This was the first that involved helping others.

Data forever worried his older brother was still in competition with him. Data had achieved much in Starfleet - rising to Captain and then even Admiral. Data had later taken over as Commandant of Starfleet Academy, remaining there for the last 128 years. Data's medals were in a case as big as his family portrait. But the case was not on display. Data was not one to brag.

Lore no longer acted jealous of his baby brother, this emotion was one Lessa had tempered sharply. But Lore was pushed by Data's success.

This idea, thoughtfully conceived, carefully nurtured, and masterfully brought to fruition could be just what Lore needed to bring himself out from under Alaeda's thumb, Data's shadow and into his own.

As Lore continued to lay out his plan, Data added a thought here or suggestion there, attempting only to fine tune his brother's concept.

"What do you mean organics will be allowed to work there?" Alaeda stopped her mate, mid-word. "That is absolutely out of the question! I will not allow-"

Lore turned his full attention to his mate, flashing an anger Data even now flinched to see. "It's not _your_ decision!" He quickly gave her a chuckle, trying now to soften that remark. "We need to teach them how to help us. We can't do that without having them _there_!" he stressed, placating her.

She sniffed and turned her head away from him. "I won't work with organics!" She wrinkled her nose as if sensing a foul stench.

"All hail the gods of circuitry for that!" Lore chuckled and shook his head at her. "This is _my_ baby, Alaeda, I need something that is just mine! You have your work, can't you see that I need-"

"Data!"

The small voice was easily heard by the enhanced hearing of all the occupants of the study. So were the hurried footfalls heading in this direction. Data could not stop himself from answering her calls.

"In my study, Katland!" he raised his voice just enough for her to hear.

Her little hands still had trouble with the old fashioned door knobs employed throughout Data's mansion but, after a moment, Katland managed.

Spying more people than she expected, Katland instantly became hesitant, stopping just at the door. Meeting Data's eyes and receiving a warm grin, she proceeded to him with greater caution. As she came forward, she first took note of Lore. Eyeing him, she looked back at her friend, Data.

She knew which one was Data...she could feel the tightly controlled ball of tears he still held within him. But this one...there was a sadness in him too, but not as big. Katland knew that families often looked alike. Pretty lady Kessa looked a lot like Aunty Lessa, but with blonde hair.

Katland's brothers looked a lot like her daddy and each other. Could he be?

"Are you Data's daddy?" the inquisitive child asked, coming to stand before Lore, her head tilted to the side and studying him.

Lore threw his head back and laughed out loud. Meeting the child's eyes he grinned brightly at her, with a little of his patented smirk showing through. "No, little princess. I'm not his father. I am Data's older, wiser and more handsome brother." He leaned forward to meet her intense gaze. Katland just stared back harder, wrinkling her nose at him for effect.

Chuckling, Lore's hand shot out and tickled her before she even saw it coming. Katland was a puddle of giggles and laughter on the floor a second later. Lore was grinning and laughing almost as hard as she was. Beside him, Alaeda sniffed with disgust.

This drew the eyes of everyone in the room. Data looked confused, Lore irritated and little Katland, afraid. Unconsciously, the child began to scoot on her back, closer to Data's feet.

 _What was she sensing?_

"You need to leave now, infant!" Alaeda hissed, almost under her breath. Katland continued to retreat under her hard gaze.

Data collected the child from the floor and held her in his lap protectively. He stared at his second built daughter in confusion. But before he could speak, Lore did.

"Really, Alaeda! This is too much even for you," Lore was on his feet and staring pointedly at his mate. Even in his mind, he would never call her _wife_. It was too human a term for her and she never let Lore forget it!

For decades, Lore had been trying to tell Data something was wrong with Alaeda. Lessa and Data's first child had always been temperamental but now... Lore remembered how when she was first activated, Alaeda confided in him that she did not like the fact her own mother was a soft, weak, organic.

"Make your mother angry and you may see just how soft and weak she is," Lore scoffed at the then young android. "You've never been thrown across a cargo bay by her!" Lore had chuckled, in that cocky way he had, at the memory. "I think she knocked me farther than I could throw her!" Lore chuckled again. He firmly believed he could take credit for significantly strengthening Lessa's telekinesis. He always found a great deal of amusement in pissing off the little fireball, even after they had fixed him.

"I know she is capable, but she can be easily defeated. Too easily!" Alaeda said, obviously repulsed by the idea.

"You still have an off switch, my dear niece," Lore reminded her.

"She has many!"

This statement worried Lore. He loved to argue with Lessa, but fixing him had taken away any desire to do her harm. Ok, so when he thought about strangling her, his ethical program reminded him, very firmly, that it was a bad thing to do. But Lore did not want to kill Lessa. He couldn't piss her off if she was dead. And pissing her off was just too much fun. It also had the side benefit of making Data angry. Lore always thought Data needed more shaking up. He was happy to provide that much needed service.

To Lore's dismay, Alaeda had not listened to him. She had attacked and assaulted her mother! Lessa, even with her strong telepathy, had never even suspected a thing.

Lessa was in the Enterprise's sickbay. The ever lovely Beverly Crusher was seeing to the broken bones and severe bruising, while Data hovered nearby. Alaeda had been turned off (just like Lore had warned her) and was held for repairs in the lab, broken and burned. Her brain had not been damaged, however.

Lessa had assured Data their daughter was just confused. Alaeda had only recently reached sentience, this was just a hiccup.

Lore was not so sure.

Seeing that Lessa would recover, Lore had gone to the lab. Activating her head, but not the rest of her, Lore had given Alaeda a piece of his mind. He reminded her that family was everything. Organic or android, she should always _protect_ her family at all cost. Never hurt them, or allow others to hurt them, no matter how mad they made you! He had also made a few carefully worded threats so as to not alarm his ethical program.

Alaeda's eyes bore into him, staring up at him from a torn and blackened face. Slowly she nodded, but said nothing.

Alaeda never attacked her mother, or any other family member again. But mother and daughter had never gotten along. Truthfully, Alaeda got along with Lore and that was about it. Even her built brothers and sisters were careful around their eldest sister. Most of the born siblings avoided her altogether.

But Lore understood being just a little different than everyone around. He befriended Alaeda. Kept her company. He was the only one that could bring out her sense of humor. Make her smile. After decades, he realized he was in love with her. Five years after that, Alaeda admitted she was in love with him too.

When Alaeda was fifty-three, they ran off together and Alaeda called them "linked". The term "married" she would never use, seeing it as a word only organics used.

"Perhaps it is best that you go find Kessa now, Katland." Data told the child, slowly sliding her off his lap, but eyeing his daughter. He looked down to meet Katland's eyes and nodded at her, reassuringly. While the child looked uncertain, she returned Data's nod. Once her feet hit the carpet, she took off as fast as they could carry her.

"Did you have to scare her, Alaeda?" Lore challenged, though rather meekly. "She's just a child!"

Alaeda stared right back at him, as though burning Lore with her eyes. "Is it not an old Earth saying that children should be seen but not heard? The organic nestling was interrupting an adult conversation between her betters. My father is an important man. His time must not be wasted." Her tone was steel.

Lore stood up. "Then maybe we should leave," he said, looking deflated. He turned to walk out of the room, but Data's hand shot out and caught him.

"I would like to hear more of your plan, my brother." Data invited. Having stopped Lore's progress towards the door, Data decided to send Alaeda beyond it. "I will ask you to go to the kitchen and assist your siblings in preparing dinner, Daughter. The adults will speak alone."

Alaeda had refashioned her eyes, choosing the colour of deep orange, not wishing to look human. Those eyes widened at her father's slight. With body held rigid, she stood. "As you wish, Father," her tone just as unbending. Without a backwards glance, she left the room and closed the door behind her.

"I think I feel sorry for the ones in the kitchen, my brother," Lore sighed. Both were still looking at the door Alaeda just closed, with a slight slam.

"I tend to agree." Data turned his attention back to Lore. "I have not seen her this harsh in centuries. Is this new?"

Lore held his breath for a moment. What do you say about your brother's second child when she is behaving erratically? How do you admit that in some ways, she always has? Lore shook his head and smiled back at his brother. He was not ready for that conversation today. He was not sure he would ever be ready for it.

"She and I had a bit of a dust-up earlier...She must still be angry. Pay her no mind, brother. Now about my care center..."

Data and Lore spoke for thirty-five minutes more. Data told his brother he would help him get in touch with any of the android families Lore had trouble finding, and anything else he could. Lore was very pleased to have his brother's support.

In the kitchen, Alaeda took one of the dinette chairs and pulled it to the window, just next to the curtain that was almost never drawn. It was as close to a dark corner this sun lit room offered. Seated, Alaeda watched. None of her siblings were inclined to speak with her, she only drew cursory attention. It was as though looking at her in the eyes would turn them to stone. Alaeda only wished it were so.

The foolishness of her family embarrassed and enraged her! They played at being so human! So much less than they were. It was revolting! Even her...organic...kin were capable of volumes more than they bothered to do.

Alaeda focused in on her "beloved sister" Kessa. As Alaeda watched, Kessa fussed over that insipid child who had interrupted the meeting in her father's study. She showed the child how to stir the food they were preparing for dinner. Dinner, another waste of time! Alaeda, unbeknownst to any of her "family", had changed her body covering from the compromising crap Lessa Barrows Soong had designed (Alaeda refused to call her "mother") to a much stronger version of the bioplast sheeting her father had foolishly abandoned. She had systematically removed all of the organic components in her body and converted them to the far superior inorganic versions. Alaeda Soong no longer required food or sleep! Alaeda had been determined she would one day not even require the nutrient suspension her father had once used. Borrowing some knowledge from the Felzuun type android family, she had succeeded. If Alaeda had her way, she wouldn't even have hair. But she liked the rest of the Soong family not knowing her secrets. Even Lore knew nothing of this.

"Do you want to taste it, Katland?" Kessa's inquiry to the small vermin made it hard for Alaeda not to shake her head. But what would one expect? Kessa was the weakest of her...family. Unable to tolerate another moment, Alaeda got up and slipped outside.

She opened one of the French doors, leading from the kitchen/dining room to the large backyard. While the grounds were lovely, the fact her father had not deleted the pool always irritated Alaeda. There were some of her kind who had found a way to overcome an android's lack of buoyancy. But traditionally, Soong-types did not take advantage of this knowledge. While the challenge of solving that particular difficulty did intrigue Alaeda, it was not relevant enough to try. Dismissing the thought, Alaeda walked away from the moot body of water.

A walk through the gardens would sooth her...

She could only stay gone for a limited amount of time, however. The family would look for her. With both Isaji and Kessa here, no doubt the method of "looking" would be a telepathic summons. Alaeda loathed this unannounced, unstoppable breach into her thoughts. If it were possible, she would take great joy in performing surgery to remove the part of the Kalestrians' brains that enabled this ability! But one must not damage one's beloved family...

After exactly twenty-five minutes of glorious silence, Alaeda returned to the dinette chair as though she had never left it.

Data and Lore entered the kitchen just in time to see food being placed on the back end of the long, wide black countertop that dominated his kitchen. The smells were very enticing. Katland was bringing Kessa a now crumpled stack of napkins to place by the plates. Kessa took them graciously, surreptitiously running her hand over them to flatten them out as best she could before placing them.

Lore went over to Alaeda at once. Data sighed inwardly, recognizing his brother's attempt to smooth over his mate's obviously ruffled feathers. The fact Lore was doing this did not trouble Data, the fact Lore felt he _needed_ to, did. Lore reached out for her hand, but Alaeda waited four full seconds before giving it to him. She allowed (and yes, she only just allowed) Lore to pull her to her feet. He gave her one of his more disarming grins, but Data could see Alaeda was only pretending to be charmed by it.

 _Does Lore see through her as well?_ Data wondered. It may be time to have an even more serious talk between brothers than the one they just had.

Data allowed worrisome thoughts of his eldest living daughter to be replaced as soon as little Katland, always sensitive to his moods, came to take his hand to pull him to the table.

He was always amused when humanoids tried this with him. It was hilarious to think even a Klingon or a Nausicaan could move an android set on staying still. Yet throughout his long life, many had tried to inspire Data to move this way. This child could try her entire life to make Data move and never succeed. Good thing she had the sweet expression of concern mixed with excitement to light a fire under him.

He moved.

Katland sat between Kessa and Isaji with Lore and Alaeda sitting across and Data and Pel on the ends. The subject of Kessa's elderly husband came up during the meal, causing Kessa some emotional pause. Data was pleased to see little Katland's hand come up to touch his daughter's cheek. Data absently wondered if the two exchanged some telepathic communication as Kessa's hand came up to cover the child's. Katland was again working her magic.

While companionable banter was never in short supply in the Soong household, Alaeda rarely took part. In the past, if she did talk during evening meals, a great deal of yelling was usually involved. While Data preferred the silence, this trend disturbed him nonetheless.

The evening was almost over.

The dishes were cleared and Data had Katland on the counter, trying to wash the cheese sauce from her face with a rag. While Data was thinking of many things (what book to read Katland tonight, how well Katland's training with Pel and Isaji had gone, plans for the expansion of the Academy's track field, how one small child could get this much cheese sauce all over so much of her face), Alaeda was foremost in his thoughts. While watching what he was doing, Data also watched his daughter as she stood statue-still, untouched while everyone else contributed to clean up.

It was almost like a ballet.

Everyone, even Lore, moved around her. Moving like dancers, spinning by her, knowing in advance she would not move; allowing them and easier way to pass. And Alaeda seemed oblivious to it all.

How out of place she was. The ghost in a room filled with so much life. Nothing touched her. She made it too well known, all her life, that she would not accept their touch. So now, no one even tried.

As four small fingers brushed his cheek, Data narrowed his focus into the golden orbs, sending him concern and washing it away at the same time.

Data smiled warmly down at Katland. This feeling was not even mourning, and she was trying to take it away. What a counselor she could one day be, he mused. As long as she was taught how not to burn down her office building...

She was fairly clean, so Data picked her up and gave her a gentle hug. Silently thanking her for her care.

Suddenly returning to life, Alaeda spoke. "Why is this...child here, Father? She is not even a...born Soong, correct?"

Instantly on guard (he also noticed everyone else in the room had frozen) Data instinctively held Katland just a bit closer.

"She is a relative of your mother's. She is a guest here," he stated, cautiously.

Alaeda's expression became suspicious, of what, Data could not even guess. She tilted her head a fraction to the side and intensified her gaze.

"Why?" she repeated, slowly moving to the opposite side of the island.

Data hesitated. Trying to decide what answer would not cause the fire in Alaeda's eyes to ignite. But _everything_ seemed to do that! Especially if related, in any way, to organic life forms.

"Her family is on a religious retreat. Katland was too young to participate. I offered to keep her while they were away." Surely this was not objectionable...

"So! The Commandant of Starfleet Academy, head of the first android family, one of the oldest and most intelligent beings alive is reduced to that of a baby-sitter?"

Indignant _and_ furious.

Not the right choice after all.

Katland now clung to Data, alarmed. Data patted her back, reassuringly. Kessa came to retrieve the child from her father. "I will take her for her bath, Father." They disappeared as though beamed away.

Now Data could turn his full attention to his wayward second built. Walking around the black marble island, Data faced her, permitting some of his anger to show.

"You have behaved shamefully all evening. But to frighten a guest in my home! You-"

"She is nothing, Father!" Alaeda raged. "That organic is so far beneath you-"

Data stopped her interruption with one of his own. The whole room tensed as Data grabbed Alaeda's arm and brought it up between them. Lore, just to Alaeda's right, backed away a step. Pel, behind his father, drew in a sharp breath and moved his twin behind him.

"One quarter of my children are organic, Alaeda! In descendants, the percentage is closer to a third. I am part organic!" Now he shook the wrist he held in his iron grip. "You are part organic!"

Alaeda tried to pull her arm from her father's hold, but would have failed had he not released her.

"I am NOT!" she spat.

Data could not see the twins behind him, but Lore was definitely shocked by this revelation.

Lore drew her attention to him. "What do you mean? Your skin is organic! That stuff Lessa gave me...you...all of us." Lore shook his head at her, denying her statement.

Alaeda scoffed at him. "I had that inferior crap removed a century ago!"

Data assimilated this. It would make her harder to stop, should she require stopping. He hoped she would not.

Her rejection of the first gift Lessa had given Data, and later all their built children, cut Data to the core. It was another slight to his beloved wife, Alaeda's mother. Just the thought turned his heart inside out and made his temper rise.

"All this is immaterial! Part of your family IS organic. You will respect that and respect them while you are in my home. If you cannot comply with this, _you_ are no longer _welcome_ in my home! Is that understood, daughter?" He stood, leaning over her. Using the ten centimeters he had on her to his advantage.

But Alaeda was not easily cowered. Never would he have expected what she did next.

Pretending she was thinking all this over, she turned back towards the counter and slowly reached over to pull one of the dinner plates, clean and waiting to be put away, from next to the sink. She lifted the plate up between them.

"You see this plate, father?" she said, mildly.

Data nodded, having no idea where this was going.

In a flash, she smashed the plate against the counter, breaking it. With a sharp shard still in a hand blurred by motion, she slashed the skin on Data's left arm, midway up the forearm.

In the next instant, many things happened at once.

Data grabbed his arm, covering the wound with his other hand, staunching the blood flow. He hissed in pain and stepped back.

Lore grabbed Alaeda and slammed into her wrist, knocking the plate shard from her hand. It joined the rest of the broken plate on the floor.

Pel called forth his shield, bringing it up around his sister, his father and himself. He was motioning with his eyes for Lore to join them on this side of the shield.

Finally, from upstairs, Kessa and Katland screamed.

"Organic flesh is WEAKNESS!" Alaeda shouted, trying to pull herself from Lore's grasp. "Even a PLATE can now hurt you!" With a final wrenching pull, she escaped Lore's hold and ran out towards the front of the house. The front door slammed a moment later.

No one moved to follow her.

As Lore bound his brother's wound with a kitchen towel, Pel went to get the dermal regenerator. Isaji cleaned up the mess, shaking slightly.

Kessa came running down the stairs with Katland wrapped in a near soaking bath towel. Both gasped as they saw the horror of the scene they had sensed but not witnessed.

Resting Katland on the counter top, Kessa went to her father, gently embracing him on his right side.

"Why?" was all the petite blonde said.

It was an odd echo of the question Alaeda had asked. This time Data did not have an answer.

Data's wound had been healed, and Katland was dried, dressed for bed and taken there. He read her one quick story to calm her before leaving her to sleep. Kessa assisted in helping the child in her journey to dreamland. With all the chaos, which she was so sensitive to, the child would never have gotten there unaided.

It was after dark. In a square grouping of floral patterned chairs and couches, a solemn family sat. In Data's living room, in the front half of the large house, a family meeting took place.

Corin, Dari, and Geordi had beamed over to attend.

"I have ignored this for far too long. I must ask all of you to forgive me my blindness," Data began, remorsefully.

Lore all but growled. "She attacks you and you apologize to us, Data?" Sitting forward in his seat he shook his head vehemently. "I knew she was getting worse. I'll admit, I never knew she removed her skin, but..." He sighed and sat back again. "Its just as much my fault, brother."

"I see no logical reason to bother assigning blame, Uncle." Andaria (raven haired and a little more plump than Data's other organic children) noted. "I believe the best course would be action. We need to find her." There were many murmurs of agreement around the room.

Lore had already beamed home to Switzerland to see if Alaeda had also beamed there. But their house was silent with no sign she had returned.

"Where do ya think she'd go, Uncle?" Geordi (who had honored his father's best friend by taking a darker skin tone and similar hair colour, but did have big brown eyes) asked, looking to Lore.

Lore considered. "She does have a few friends among some of the other android races. I always wondered why she never hung around any more of ours, other than immediate family. Guess we know now..." He looked lost in thought until Pel gave a slight cough, bringing him back. "Sorry. I just never had a clue...do you think she had everything converted to synthetic?"

Corin got to his feet. "I'm not sure if it will help, but I can try to find out? Maybe if there are records of the procedures it may give us some names of people she might go to for more help."

Data nodded his approval and Corin left the room.

"Do we really think she'll go into hiding?" Kessa asked.

"She attacked Daddy! Screamed at all of us and was damned irate. She may have just run to be away, not necessarily to hide. My son, Jalorn, just takes off walking if he's angry. He's done that since his father and I built him." Isaji shrugged. "She may just come back when she's calmed down."

Data now wished he had placed a homing signal in each of his built children, so he could just call his daughter home. But it was too late for that.

The family continued to talk for several more minutes. Batting ideas back and forth. Corin returned with a few names that could hold possibilities. Lore promised to check them out in the morning. He moved towards the transporter.

"I would feel better if you remained here, brother." Data said, standing up to take Lore's arm. "I would worry for your safety were you to leave. The likelihood that she will seek out any other family member before you is very remote. Please Lore, remain here."

Lore smirked for only a fraction of a second. As he saw the genuine anxiety in his younger brother's eyes, his expression softened. He put his other hand over that of his brother.

"Ok. I'll stay. In the morning, we can start searching. Too bad she's not in Starfleet and doesn't have one of those communicator thingies. We could find her in a flash!" Lore gave Data a quirky grin.

Data smiled and pulled his brother into a hug. Even though Lore did not want to let him take blame for Alaeda's erratic behavior, Data still felt responsible. He could not allow anything to happen to his brother as a result of his daughter's irrationality.

He would protect his family!

A warning was sent to the entire Soong family, built and born, to be on the lookout for Alaeda. While her attack on Data was a criminal offense, it was still a minor one. He did not want to get the local law enforcement involved just yet. If the family did not find her in a day or two, he and Lore could readdress the issue.

Data had a quick breakfast with Lore, Katland and Grace before the brothers headed out to begin the search the next morning. They checked in with Corin who would act as information coordinator. Everyone else was out looking or tending their own homes.

"I found some chatter of her making contact with an old acquaintance from her time on Memory Alpha, but nothing since." Corin admitted reluctantly. Data spoke to his son over his office comm.

Lore had some people to check, but wanted to go alone. "Fewer questions that way."

Data decided to head for his office at SFA. He could make a few discreet inquiries there.

While he was there, he received a request for entrance. Checking his monitor, he saw a figure that barely fit in the monitor. History professor Trisha Jet stood outside his door looking impatient and slightly nervous. Data called her in.

The fair skinned woman had always reminded Data of a mythical Amazon. While completely human, she was so tall she could intimidate even Data at times. Showing some of her own unease in addressing Starfleet's highest ranking officer, Jet absently ran a hand through her close cropped black hair.

"Have a seat, Professor," Data said by way of greeting. He did not have time to waste just now.

Jet took one of the chairs before his desk, collapsing into it so heavily Data was convinced, for a moment, it would give out from under her. He sighed when, after a small creak, the chair held. Still something in his manner must have reflected his impatience and she took notice. Sensing his mood, Jet suddenly straightened in her chair and did her best to give him a disarming smile. Data tried to appear as though it worked, but prevaricating had never been a strong suit.

Jet leaned forward and got right to it.

"Sir, I know we postponed the end of year cadet survival trip due to...well...ah, a later time...but the new dates leave me two chaperones short, sir."

Due to the death of my wife, and my inability to get past it...Data finished for her.

"Availability issues, Professor? You have tried everyone on the list?" Data turned to his monitor and pulled this information up on his screen. She was right. Two short and all but him were out of reach that week. He was unavailable, but he was at least here.

"Is there another week that...yes, I see here Professor Munkin will be back in two weeks. I can fill the second spot and he can fill the first. Shall I send him the notification now, Professor?" Data's finger hovered over the key that would do just that.

"Yes, sir! Thank you, sir. That would be wonderful...um...fine. Thank you." She rose from her chair, but Data lifted a hand to stop her.

"If I may ask, Professor, you seem to be extremely agitated. May I ask why?"

Slowly, Jet sat back down, trying to compose herself. "Sir, I just wanted to express my deepest sympathies over your loss. You have been away since...I never had the chance to say...We all had a great deal of respect for your late wife and all she accomplished. She was the best cybernetics professor we've ever had. We, the faculty and the cadets all miss her."

Her sincerity deeply touched him. All he could manage was to nod. Jet could see the effect her words had on him, so she took her leave. Giving Data time alone to recover his equilibrium. But her issue for today and her comments did tell him other things she tried not to say. He had been letting his duty fall to others since Lessa's death. Or he just let it fall.

Data had a few friends that had retired from Starfleet, but were still in the know. One, a retired captain named Blanca Variteeze, still lived on Earth making her easy to contact. Data did, asking her to put out some discreet feelers as to Alaeda's current or last known whereabouts. Variteeze promised to call if she heard anything.

Data was just about to contact another friend when Lore called him.

"Come home now, brother! Beam if you can. A doctor should be beaming here soon, but you should be here too!" Lore looked frightened and confused. Data did not waste time asking questions. He ran to the nearest transporter and beamed home.

Once he materialized, Data called for Lore. He heard a whimper from upstairs almost at the same time as Lore called him there.

He was not prepared for what awaited him.

Grace was on the floor of Katland's room, obviously in terrible pain. Lore was beside her, crouching down and holding her hand. Grace tried to greet Data, but all she managed was another cry of pain. Lore looked even more scared.

"Both her legs are broken and her right arm. I don't know if she has any internal injuries. I didn't want to leave her alone." Lore only now met Data's eyes. He looked near tears. Something Data had never expected nor wanted to see. "Alaeda took Katland." This was a mere whisper.

If an android can experience a fainting spell, Data had one then. Or at least as near to one as possible.

The medical rescue team arrived, so Lore and Data got out of the way. Neither looked in any shape to act, but they had to. Alaeda had come close to killing Grace.

Would she kill Katland?

As soon as Grace was taken to hospital, Data and Lore were in action. Lore called every family member. Next he contacted the heads of every other android race he knew and told them the story. Nothing held back. Time for high alert.

Data called the authorities. He hated the thought of strangers trying to take in his daughter. He worried he put them in more danger by telling them the situation than by hiding it. But it was the law. And this was no longer just a minor domestic dispute.

Before Data knew what was happening, family began pouring in. It was fortunate he had a large home, some part of his mind mused, otherwise there would not be room for them all!

Data was now sure he was in shock.

When Lessa died, there was nothing to be done. All that could be done was done before her death. Now, there was something to be done...find Alaeda! He just didn't know how. He looked at his brother, realizing that Lore knew Data's own daughter better than he did. But he also knew the two had been growing apart. Even Lore was at a loss for how to find her.

Corin went back to the short list of contacts he found of those who had helped Alaeda remove all vestiges of organic life from her systems. After a little terse chat with them, he had a new idea about an element that was used to replace her organic lubricants. As only three of the Tel-Brek type androids (the ones who have given her this change), were currently on Earth, and Corin had been able to weasel their current locations out of the family member he contacted, Alaeda was now easier to find by process of elimination.

"She must have some way to dampen her readings," Corin grumbled, starting at the computer screen. He touched here and swiped there, reorganizing the information. "The scan from seven hours ago has her here," Corin pointed to a grouping of building about ten kilometers from the mansion. "Maybe she has a room there?"

Lore, Geordi and Isaac, another built son of Data's, were sent to investigate. Data stayed home.

Lastly, he had to call the Shayzas. He went to his study, closed and locked the door, after telling his family to leave him be for a while. The authorities would need to speak to this family soon, but Data had asked if he could be the one to break the news. They had left their daughter in his care, so this was his responsibility.

Both Shinton and her husband Pilk came to the monitor after the retreat coordinator called them. They both looked reserved and peaceful. There was a hint of irritation over being interrupted, however.

"What can we do for you, Commandant?" Shinton asked, her tone very formal again. Her peaceful countenance beginning to fade before he had even told her why he called.

"I am sorry I have invaded your time of reverence, but you must return here at once. Katland has been kidnapped. I am ashamed to say it was my own daughter who holds her. Authorities have been notified and are looking for both. You must return. They have questions. I am sure you will want to be here when she is returned as well." Data watched as Katland's two parents looked blankly from Data's image to each other. Data was sure they were speaking to each other via telepathy. But their expressions never changed. Not even when Data had told them of Katland's kidnapping!

"We will return as soon as possible. If you have news, you may contact us. However, if you do not, we wish to be left alone. Thank you for informing us, Commandant." And the screen went black.

Data furrowed his brows. This couple made no sense to him. They had shown less emotion that he did before his emotion chip!

Past Data's study was a hall that led to the library on the right and a small room on the left. In this room, was a hidden staircase, leading down. Here, Data had his laboratory.

The lab covered more than half the size of the mansion upstairs. Data needed every centimeter. Turning on the power with a word, he took a moment to study the room, making sure everything was functioning properly. He knew he would need this room again soon. Alaeda would need to spend considerable time here before her father released her again... If he ever did.

Ways to slow, stun or stop his daughter ran through Data's mind. He investigated them all. Worry over Grace and Katland haunted him as he worked.

Before coming here, Data had checked in at the hospital. Grace was critical, but still in surgery. He was able to get assurance of warning before she was out of surgery and regaining consciousness. For now, Data's main concern was Katland. If she was alive, Data needed to find her. He did not have the telepathic bond with her that he shared with his wife and his born children. While the kids, as Lessa always called all her children, did not touch his mind unless it was important, Data always had that little sense of them, provided by their gift and desire to be sure of his safety.

This was something Lessa referred...had referred to as a proximity detector. Holding back the grief the thought of his late wife inspired, Data refocused in the task at hand. Still, he wished he had used some of the time he'd been given with Katland to strengthen her connection with him. It would have come in handy now to have a sense of the child, even weakly, granted by her gift.

Just in case, Data had been listening. But he had sensed nothing from the child. If he had not during the initial attack, when emotions and adrenaline were running high, he doubted he would now. So Data planned, tinkered, tested and hoped.

Data was sitting by her bedside in Grace's room, waiting for his housemistress to come out of her induced sleep. She looked so pale, battered and bruised. So frail, and frightfully old. Grace was only forty-two, but being beaten near death was….all his fault.

Data lowered his face to his hands. Grace had only come into his employ in the last weeks of Lessa's life. Kessa had interviewed dozens of potentials, quickly settling on this fine woman whose name was so very apt.

And now, just months later, Data almost got her killed.

Months ago, Lore and Alaeda had witnessed a sight that had affected them both. Lore felt it affected him more profoundly than his mate.

While random violence was almost unheard of, what little there was stayed quiet. Unless it was you who personally witnessed it.

With the growing population of artificial life forms, so too grew the evil desire to disable and kill them. While none of the Soong family saw evidence of this kind on Earth, both Data and Lore had heard chatter about it. Data, through Starfleet channels. Lore through less reputable ones.

The scene Lore and Alaeda witnessed was one of the first reports of the newest weapon developed to be proof against most, if not all, android kind.

As he and his mate watched, horrified, a Tres family member had approached a Silvers family member. Since it was well known that Tres and Silvers were on very unfriendly terms, Lore and Alaeda were on alert the moment they saw the Tres come on the same block as the Silvers.

The male Tres came from behind the Silvers, who was speaking with a humanoid she appeared to know. The street, a commercial area, was bustling with beings of all sorts. Busy but calm.

The Tres walked on his three legs, concealing only his third arm under a specially made jacket. The Silvers, tall and slimly built like all her kind, wore a short yellow skirt and a white knit sweater that showed much of her silver midriff. This was just the area the Tres was aiming for. Letting his two other arms swing as he walked, imitating a human, he brought his hidden third arm up from under them, ramming the burrowing stick into the naked section of the Silvers' body. There were many cries, gasps and screams, not the least of which came from the Silvers herself. The Tres should have run. Even an unintelligent human would have run (as evidenced by all the now running humanoids). But the Tres was too inthralled by what he was witnessing.

The burrowing stick did just that. The tip burrowed into its target, digging in deep. Once it was in, it was reported to release small amounts of molten metal to solder itself inside, preventing easy removal. This would obviously do some damage. But it was the explosive, also in the tip of the stick, that was the messy part.

From where the two Soong family androids sat talking, they could not hear what the adversaries said to each other. They could see the Silvers female shake her head, vehemently, but slowly, carefully. The bark of cruel laughter coming from the Tres, Lore was sure could be heard for blocks, even by humans!

Every other being had found the sense to back, or run away by this time. Law enforcement had been called. Lore had called them too. Alaeda was just enjoying the show. Since it was a fight that only involved the possible and even likely killing of exclusively android kind, by android kind, Lore expected his mate to be upset. He had fully expected her to go over and smack both down for acting like foolish humans. She just sat, unmoving and unmoved. Lore saw the alert lights go up, warning that this area was now sealed. Authorities would arrive momentarily. That was when the bomb went off. The explosion took out not only the Silvers and the Tres, but four meters of walkway and a chunk of the building they were standing beside.

Months later, as Lore walked into the hospital for humanoids, seeing his brother's maid lying there in her bed looking little more than alive, he wondered if those burrowing sticks came in a smaller damage radius size. He wondered if Alaeda would be moved by his planned use of it.

"And I said I don't want you anywhere near them!" Jean-Anne, Pel's wife was stressing almost every word. "Your father and and uncle can handle this. I know you're stronger than humans or your mother's race with that weird DNA you have, but an android, you are not!" She punctuated each of the last three word by poking her husband in the chest. They had already been arguing about this for more than an hour, off and on.

Dinner for the children had to be made, even during a worldwide manhunt. Lessa had instilled the importance of family meals into all her children, most still employed it.

"I've been practicing my shield." Pel assured her, getting plates out of the cabinet. "You know I've had some of my brothers and sisters, like Corin and Mora, to test it. You can't break it either!" Pel protested. He was growing tired of this debate. He also doubted very much that none of his children had heard their parents arguing. This was not something they did much, and he did not wish to frighten them. With no telepathy of his own, he couldn't read his children to tell if this was being heard.

"You're a supervisor over section three at San Francisco Water Recycling! You are NOT a wizard in some fantasy story, who saves the princess from a fire breathing dragon!" Jean-Anne stressed as she was getting the food in the serving dishes.

"No, but maybe I can be the Heir to Soong who saves the fire starting child from the rage blind sister with a bad case of Frankenstein envy!" He placed the last plate, thinking of the one Alaeda had used to hurt his father. He made sure the shudder he felt was only a mental one.

"That's not something you mention...ever, but it is a consideration. You are the oldest after Alaeda. Should something happen to her-" Jean-Anne came to the table with the last dish. As she put it down, Pel took her arms.

"Even if something does, nothing's happening to my father. I'm in line, but it's highly doubtful I'll ever outlast Dad! I grant you, Alaeda's lookin' a little iffy, but Dad is fine."

Jean-Anne hugged her husband. "I just want you safe," she sighed. "I worry for the child too, but I didn't know Katland well. And we have four children, Pel." She sighed heavily, weighted down by what felt like selfish need to preserve what was hers.

"We do, and I love them all and you! Alaeda puts us all at risk. I agree with Dad that it's a slim chance she would come here, but if she has decided to take out her anger on organic life, family could be a stop. So this is something I have to do. For many reasons. Four of whom we have to call downstairs now, Mom, your babies are hungry."

Lore went into the hospital room. It was silent but for the beeping of the heart monitor. He knew enough about humans to see her heart was fine, but the blood pressure was low. Plus, she had still not regained consciousness after her surgeries.

Data sat in a chair, holding the only appendage Alaeda had not broken. Grace's left hand. He looked up from the face of his maid to look at his brother.

"Any news?"

Lore shrugged. He came over and pulled up a chair near Data. In a voice too quiet for the maid to hear, Lore spoke. "I managed to get word to the android families we couldn't make contact with before. I tried to soften the bad news with a bit of shameless self promotion."

Data looked at him, showing his obvious question. Lore sighed. "I did a little pitch for the care center." He looked skyward and rolled his eyes at himself. "I know, wrong time. I just didn't want to be all bad news. Didn't want to let the Soong name down."

"Lore!" Even in this near silent voice, Data's tone was sharp. Lore met his brother's eyes, now with a question of his own. "You have not let the family or the family name down," Data said firmly. Data was quiet for a time. Lore wondered if the other shoe was going to drop. "Lessa would have loved your idea of the care center."

Lore looked at his brother, astonished. His mouth opened, but for a moment, nothing came out.

"I believe she would have wanted to work there, if you would have allowed it. She would have been very proud of you for this idea, Lore. Almost as proud as I am."

Lore closed his mouth. What could he say after that? It was stupid, but a little part of him had transferred his feeling regarding their father, to Data. While some of Lore's memories had been taken from him, to facilitate his being "fixed", he did retain some, and most of the rest, Data or Lessa had eventually told him when they thought he was stable enough to handle it.

Lore had started over after they fixed him. He had to relearn some things, but basic motor functions were there. Sentience had not been far off. Lessa and Data had re-raised him, almost like a first child for both of them together. When Data saw his brother achieve, Data was proud of him. When Lessa saw Lore had not lost his cutting wit, just the desire to cut people, she had been over the moon thrilled. Lore thought she was nuts, but was pleased about pleasing her all the same.

Now, three centuries later, Lore still felt like the kid, even if his original activation date had come before his brother's. Lore could still remember trying to get his human father's approval. Data had often commented on how both of them were like their father. Lore suspected it was just Data. Although he did think he had gotten more of his old man's humor than Data had.

Still, Data being proud of him was a mighty fine feeling. Lore had to make sure Alaeda didn't ruin this for all of them. Because Lore had work to do.

"We'll find the kid, Data. I know this looks bad," Lore inclined his head towards Grace. "But I don't think even Alaeda would kill a kid." Lore gave his brother a reassuring grin. "She's a cute kid. We'll find her. She'll be fine!"

Grace waking up stopped any further conversation in this direction. It was time to reassure someone else.

The search continued. Hints, rumours, and outright calls that Alaeda had been seen came in, were investigated and found to be too late or just wrong.

Data heard through the detective handling this case that the Shayzas were in town and have been questioned. The commandant was mildly surprised when the woman detective asked him if he had found them to be strangely cold.

Data was not really sure how to answer. All he could do, in the end, was nod.

The detective, Brea by name, wanted to take one more look at Katland's room and any other part of the house that had been involved. Data was sure there was nothing left to find, but he agreed. Assuring him that she knew the way, the detective went out of the front foyer to the back of the house and in.

Lore was beaming back in and just saw the back of the woman as she disappeared up the stairs.

"Who what _that_? he asked, eyes wide.

Data sighed. Even married...linked, for as long as he had been, Lore never missed the passage of a beautiful woman. This was not something Data was interested in, but he could see that Detective Brea was quite fetching.

Humans...so easily manipulated. For all their claims of superior technology, the systems they staked their reputations and sometimes their very lives on, were childsplay to corrupt.

Alaeda recalled some of her father's stories of how many times the flagship he had once served on had its computer systems tampered with. All this time later, it really wasn't that much better. More sophisticated, capable of greater speed, and greater storage, but still just as hackable.

Alaeda checked if the hack was holding. Two days and it was not even being questioned. Humans were so stupid!

Now it was time to play the old human game of show and tell. Maybe this would shake her father out of his foolish ties to the doomed race! He had to see what Alaeda saw so clearly! The humans would shrivel away from their own fragility and ineptitude in just a few more years. Perhaps two hundred, but surely no more than that! Artificial life was much more adaptable. Look at the Exocomp types! They had evolved from what humans just saw as tools to the thriving race they were today! If it had not been for her father, their sentience would not have even been noticed!

Alaeda slipped through the sensor web her father had on his mansion and went through the gardens to the lawn furniture by the pool. She lay back in one of the reclining chairs. She would wait here to see how long it was before she was noticed.

As it turned out, not that long.

Just after Alaeda had brutalized Grace and taken Katland, Data had reluctantly gone to his lab. He knew he needed the help he could find here, but was hesitant to use it. It hurt too much.

Lessa had always needed to keep busy. Easily bored, his beloved wife had come here long ago and created an artificial intelligence to run the household. Lights, cleaning, some food preparation, maintenance and security could be run through this programed AI. Lessa had named her Liesel. She had also given the AI her voice and image.

Data asked Liesel to choose a new voice and image before speaking or showing herself. After complying, Liesel had asked why. Data promised he would explain, but not now. In Grace's absence, Data needed help running the mansion. He had too many other things to do just now.

This was how Data was informed there was an intruder.

"Commandant Soong," the new voice of Liesel chimed. "There has been a breach of the rear perimeter field. Shall I inform law enforcement?"

Data, in his study at the time, shook his head at the new image Liesel had chosen. That of a simple understated blonde female of indeterminate age. Liesel was making use of his holo-imager to appear to him.

"Show me."

The imager flickered to be replaced by one of the back pool area and Aleada, looking asleep in the reclining chair.

"Contact Lore, Corin, Kessa, Pel and Isaji in that order, then the rest of the immediate family. All those who can come, should. Now!"

With Liesel's help, all he requested were beamed directly to his study. With no windows, this room's occupants could not be seen from the back yard. Lore, Kessa, Corin, Pel, Isaji, Geordi, and Lestrin, who had just returned to Earth after years away, joined Data in his study.

On the back patio, Liesel invited Alaeda to join the family inside. They were waiting for her in the foyer.

With a confidence built on her certainty she was right, Alaeda sashayed down the hall next to the kitchen, into the foyer.

Data stood before the rest of the family. Lore just behind him and to his right. Everyone else was in a half moon behind the family's eldest members. A united front.

"Such a show of strength, Father." Alaeda's eyes moved to where Kessa, Pel and Isaji stood. "Well, mostly." She gave her born siblings a droll smirk. Looking back at her father she shook her head.

"Where is Katland?" Data all but roared.

Now her smile was of pure pleasure. "Safely tucked away where she can no longer interrupt her betters. She is gone, out of your life for good. Oh, no need to look like that, Father. She's not dead. I toyed with the idea, but this was more fun. She is put away. Like a plaything one has outgrown. We have outgrown the organics, Father. It is time to put them away!" With this declaration, Alaeda moved menacingly towards her born kin.

Pel raised his shield, but this time, he encircled Alaeda. Data commanded Liesel to use his off switch activator. There was a sound, but it was immediately apparent Data's tinkering here had failed.

Alaeda was held by the field, however. She laughed at her father's efforts. "I no longer HAVE an off switch!" she taunted him. "Something we all should have gotten rid of long ago. It is a weakness! Something the humans can use to control us!"

Lore raised the shoddy imitation of the burrowing stick he had gotten at the last minute.

"It has no explosive," he told Alaeda and Data as both looked terrified as soon as he brought it into view.

Data pushed his brother's hand down. "It can still kill her, brother. We need to know what she has done with Katland," Data cautioned.

Aleada laughed as she tested the hold of the field surrounding her.

Kessa and Isaji exchanged looks. Data tried to stop them, but thought is even faster than android quickness.

Alaeda's eyes grew big as saucers and her hands went to her head as the born sisters deepened their probe.

"You can't fight it, Alaeda," Kessa said, in her clear, soft voice. "You never bothered to learn. Your mind is like an open book now. All I have to do is read it."And read it she did. As Isaji held her mind open and touched deep enough to push her built sister to near cascade failure, Kessa searched.

Data watched, helplessly as his most gentle girls were forced by circumstance to ruthlessly attack Alaeda. It was the one place she never credited them with the strength of being a threat to her. Superior strength in body and mind. This was something Aleada was always sure of. No organic could beat her. Now her born brother and sisters were proving just how wrong she was.

Alaeda pounded against the shield, but it never budged. She screamed and glared daggers at her sisters. They just probed deeper. When it was done, Kessa frowned. Alaeda sank to her knees.

"You were wrong again, sister. You do have an off switch."

With an audible click, Kessa mentally pushed it. Alaeda collapsed against the shield. A few second later, Pel released it.

Warning that it was temporary, Kessa encouraged her father and uncle to restrain Alaeda. Everyone followed them down to the lab.

"Did you find out what she did with Katland, girls?" Data asked his daughters. He was crestfallen when tears began to fall from Kessa's eyes.

"She didn't kill her. I do know that. But she did send her away. It was jumbled a bit but…" Isaji held her sister as Kessa sagged against her.

"She put her up for adoption. She falsified records to show she was the child's guardian. Alaeda made sure it was an almost instant and closed adoption. Even she doesn't know where Kat is. She's gone, Daddy.

Grace was home and back to work, albeit at a slower pace. Liesel still helped some.

Lore had brought his proposal before all the android families and was overjoyed with the excited positive reaction. The Federation and Starfleet also agreed to support and back the idea. Ground was to break on the first facility next week. Lore was over the moon!

He and Detective Brea were dating.

Data hated that Kessa and Isaji had to be the ones to bring down their sister, but both assured their father they were sad it had to be done, but they were going to get through it. They would be fine.

Data was not so sure about himself.

He was remapping everything about his second built daughter. It made him think of Lal often, making him wonder if it would not have been better for Alaeda to have also suffered from cascade failure at the start instead of this. Many of the changes Alaeda had done to herself, had made everything worse. Checking her internal logs, Data discovered Alaeda had stopped using her dream program over three years ago. it was as though Alaeda was looking for the perfect recipe to do herself the most harm possible. Data was shocked she had managed to seem even marginally sane for so long.

The Shayzas went home, minus one child. While Detective Brea wanted to attribute their lackadaisical response to culpability in Alaeda's actions, nothing was found that could prove this. Still, they did not seem touched by any of it.

Data was touched by all of it.

To honor Katland, Data spoke with a counselor and worked through his grief...over Lessa, Alaeda and the tiny redheaded child that tried so hard to make him not so sad.

He found renewed love for his job. He began teaching classes again; something he had not done in decades. He also made more time for his family. All his family. Every week he held a family dinner for any and all of his children, grandchildren, great grandchildren...all were welcome. Lore frequently attended. To Data's delight, he and his brother were finally growing close.

He and Corin did not give up the search to find Katland.

It took eleven months.

Data sat in his aircar, with every bit of his mental barriers up. It had been a while since he needed to do this, but he thankfully had not lost the ability.

He looked, feeling a little like a stalker, into the window of a well kept, happy looking, small family home. Inside was a young couple, obviously much in love with each other and the rambunctious flamed haired child they were teaching to light candles, using her gift. Every time Katland was successful, her new mother and father clapped and cheered her. Katland beamed!

Data had originally come with the intent of taking her back to her biological family. But he had hesitated. Data saw how this family was not the mismatch Katland had been born into. This was a perfect fit for her. This couple loved her; gave her the focused attention she had never received in the Shayza household. And she was thriving here. They all were.

Data watched every few days for three weeks. After that he decided Alaeda had done this child a favor, despite her intentions. It was hard, and his conscience did give him a little trouble, but Data let Katland be.

Starting his aircar, Commandant Soong went home.

Katland already was.

Fin


End file.
